I Will Love You
by twolden77
Summary: 5 years after Edward left Bella. Bella is an English teacher. Edward is a new student in her class.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm right in the middle of finals week when this idea popped in my head. I tried to put off writing this unti I was done with finals, but I couldn't concentrate on anything else. **

**I'm not a writer. I've never written any story before in my life. I'm just a fan of Twilight, and thought I'd give a shot at putting my idea into some type of story format. Hope you enjoy. I actually really enjoyed writing it. I'll post Chapter 2 next week sometime. Okay back to studying....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Just a fan of the amazing series.**

BPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Was it 6:00 a.m. already? I groaned, and shifted in my bed to look at the clock on my desk. I pulled the warm covers off my body, shivering slightly as I crossed the chilly room to turn off my alarm. The continuous beeping was maddening.

I had come to hate the sound. It was the sign of a new day.

Another day.

Another day without Edward.

Five years had passed in a painful blur since he had left me broken in the forest.

I returned quickly to my bed, trying to rewrap the covers as they were before the alarm ripped me from a peaceful sleep.

Last night had been a good night.

Often my dreams were troubling. I would dream of Edward in those last days together.

Serious, cold…unloving…

But the Edward of my dreams last night held me in a strong, but gentle embrace. Love radiating from his smooth, topaz eyes as he gazed into mine. A crooked smile across his face, as we laughed together on my bed.

I sighed, and pulled the covers up over my head. He was not here now. I laid in my bed alone.

Whether the night brought dreams of pain or love, every night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

And every morning, my heart ached when I realized he wasn't there. He didn't want to be. He didn't want…me.

I took a quick glance at the clock. 6:15 a.m. I had a little over an hour before the 79 would stop across the street from my apartment. I begrudgingly left my warm bed and walked to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Ugh, I was so ordinary looking. There was no color in face. My dark, brown hair lay flat, accenting my pale feautures. I swear I matched any vampire in color. Only my, chocolate colored eyes stood out.

How I deluded myself into thinking that someone as perfect as Edward Cullen could have fallen in love with someone as plain as me, I'll never know.

I tried to push Edward from my mind as I entered the shower. I stood there for a minute with my eyes closed, letting the hot water hit the top of my head and cascade down my body. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and went to pick out my clothes for the day.

I chose a shapely, grey, pencil skirt and a blue three quarter length shirt. I smiled to myself. Alice would have been proud. I still liked wearing simple clothing, but my fashion sense had definitely improved since high school. My outfit hugged the curves of my body, and this rich blue brought some color to my dull complexion.

I blew my hair dry, giving it some volume. Gentle waves, shaped my face and descended to my mid-back. I looked at the clock one last time. I had just enough time to make some coffee and eat a little something.

I walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. I packed up my things, and perused the cupboards for something to eat while I waited for my coffee to be ready. I wasn't very hungry this morning, so I settled on a strawberry nutri-grain bar.

I took my time eating my breakfast, if you could call it that. I tore off little pieces as I thought of what lay ahead in my day.

It was Friday.

Unlike most people, I didn't look forward to the weekends. Sometimes I would drive to Forks and visit Charlie, but most of the time I spent my weekends alone in my apartment.

Friday…

If I recalled correctly, I was getting a new student in my 6th period English class today.

My thoughts turned back to my coffee as the sweet aroma filled the kitchen. I poured the beverage into a stylish coffee mug I bought at Starbucks last week. It was a bit expensive, but I couldn't help it. It was just so sleek.

I slipped on a pair of Mary Jane style pumps, put on a jacket, grabbed my bag and coffee and headed out the door.

Outside grey clouds hung in the air. Of course it was drizzling. The dreary Seattle weather was no different than Forks.

I wouldn't say that I had accepted Western Washington and its rain, but I had become accustomed to the bleak weather. It matched my monotonous life.

The heat of my coffee warmed my hands a bit. I clenched the mug harder as I waited anxiously for my bus to arrive.

My trusty truck had died my senior year in high school. I bought a cheap Honda when I moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington, but I rarely used it. I found the bus was a much more efficient way to get around these hectic streets.

It was less than 10 minutes before I had reached the school.

Roosevelt High. It was a big, beautiful school. Remodeled just before I began teaching here in the fall.

I walked carefully up the stairs to the entrance, watching every step. I had only begun to wear shoes with any heel, and it took every ounce of control to not let my innate clumsiness overcome me.

I turned the corner to the 3rd wing and walked to classroom 312. My classroom. I taught sophomore English until lunch. The last two periods of the day, 5th and 6th were Advanced English for juniors.

The day passed rather quickly. The sophomores were studying one of my favorite novels, Pride and Prejudice. I became enveloped in our class discussions, and time seemed to fly by. I could talk about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy for hours.

The day was coming to an end.

My Advanced English classes were beginning their Shakespeare unit. Yesterday I let both classes pick a play of their choosing to study.

My 5th period class chose _Macbeth_. An exceptional play. I was looking forward to analyzing the piece with the class.

6th period's choice of _Romeo and Juliet_ however, left me feeling bitter. Once my favorite Shakespearean play, had been tarnished with painful thoughts of Edward.

_"I've never had much patience for Romeo . . . First of all, he's in love with this Rosaline - Don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle?" _Edwards words echoed in my head.

My heart ached a bit, as I remembered his parting words to me in the forest. He didn't want me. He didn't love me after all.....

Edward was right...... I didn't like Romeo.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan," Amber Collin greeted me as she entered the room and took her seat up front.

Amber broke me from my memories, and I realized it was time to start class. I was a stickler for punctuality.

"Good afternoon class. Who's excited for the weekend?"

I saw a few smiles cross the student's faces and couple of nods in agreement.

"Let's get through this last hour together and then we're free to enjoy it."

Not likely… I thought to myself, my excited expression masking my negativity. Maybe I'd make the drive and visit Charlie this weekend. I was due for a visit.

I turned my back to the class and began writing on the blackboard. In that moment, I heard the door swing open. I continued writing.

"You're late." I sang out with smile. Then I heard it. A voice I had only heard in my dreams for so many years.

A smooth, velvet voice replied, "My apologies."

**So...What do you think? I would love some reviews on my writing. And maybe some ideas about where you're hoping the story would go : ) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to put up. Finals were treacherous! Believe me, I would have much rather been working on this story than studying. I promise to update sooner from now on. **

**I'm not 100% happy with chapter, but I felt so bad for taking a week to post that I just want to get it up here, especially because I got so many positive reviews. I woke up the next morning after posting my first chapter, and I had over 80 emails from you guys. It was overwhelming. You can't know how happy you made me. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who read my work, and to everyone who took the time to review it. I can't express my appreciation enough. **

**So, we're still in the introductory chapters. I'm trying to get a nice foundation started before the story starts to take off. Please bear with me : ) I have some good stuff in mind for the future.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

"Edward?"

My eyes jerked open at the sound of my name. Carlisle's gentle voice startled me. I hadn't heard him come up to my room. I had gotten enveloped in one of my daydreams again.

"Edward?" he repeated.

I continued to lay motionless on the couch. My hands folded across my chest. No breath escaping my lips.

I was slightly annoyed that he had intruded on my thoughts. My thoughts of her.

"How are you holding up son?"

I closed my eyes again. No words could account for my anguish.

It had been five years since I had looked into her deep, chocolate eyes.

Five years since I had touched her warm skin.

Five years of affliction that coursed through every part of my body.

_This wasn't a good idea. We shouldn't have come. _

Carlisle's thoughts pained me more. I was such a selfish being.

Carlisle had been offered a teaching position at the University Of Washington School Of Medicine. It was an occupation he had always wanted to pursue. With his centuries of medical experience, and his never-ending patience, Carlisle had the makings of a brilliant teacher.

Instead of being excited about his new career opportunity however, Carlisle thought only of me. He was hesitant to bring me back to Washington. Seattle was only mere hours from Forks, and with my speed, even less. It hurt to be so close.

I would do this for him though. I would do this for my family. They moved for me five years ago. They had suffered with me. It was my turn to make a sacrifice.

I looked at my loving father. So much concern on his face.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Please do not worry about me." I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice.

He didn't believe me, but he smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok son. _I'll leave you now._ Your brothers and sisters are starting school today. _No one expects you to attend if you're not ready._"

I nodded politely in response as Carlisle turned to leave my room.

I listened as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett gathered their things for school downstairs.

"Is he coming?" I heard a chipper Alice ask.

Not today, I thought to myself.

"I don't think so," Carlisle responded, worry still in his voice.

_Edward, please?_ Alice thought. She searched ahead, into the immediate future, visions of our new school skimming through her head. I was not there.

Alice pouted as the four of them piled into Emmett's jeep and pulled out of the driveway.

A few more minutes passed before Carlisle left for his first day at the University. Esme eventually left as well to explore our new neighborhood.

_I love you Edward_, she thought as she exited the house.

I was alone. I turned my body and faced the window. It was drizzling. I laughed to myself. The weather here was just as dreary as I remembered it.

I smiled as an image of Bella entered my mind. She was looking at the rain as if it offended her.

I was sure she was in some place sunny now. Why would she stay in Washington?

A frown replaced my smile, as I wondered where my Bella was now.

I wondered if a new love had entered her life. I wondered if she was happy. I wondered….if she ever thought about me.

I shook my head. I needed to get out of this house.

Anxious, I grabbed my keys and hopped into my Volvo. It purred to life. Now, where would I go?

I was tempted to drive to Forks. No, I couldn't. I had to stay away. I looked at the clock. 1:10 pm.

The school day was nearing an end, but I could still make it to my last class. That would at least preoccupy me for an hour. Plus, I was sure that my appearance would please my family.

It was decided. I put the car in drive and found my way to Roosevelt High School.

The school was appealing. It was much bigger than Forks High, and looked newly remodeled. I admired the building as I made my way to the front office.

The secretary was busy sorting through papers when I walked in. She didn't notice my entrance.

"Excuse me," I said in a pleasant voice.

_Oh my. _She appeared nervous when she finally looked up at me. Her heart rate began to increase.

I held back a chuckle. Always the same reaction. An alluring smile spread across my face. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a new student here."

_Cullen of course. He's gorgeous just like the rest of his family. _

"Hello Edward. I'm Mrs. Simpson. Welcome to Roosevelt High School. Let me find your schedule and a map of the building."

_Where is that schedule? Oh…he's even more charming than his brothers… Ah, here it is. _

"Well Edward, it looks like you're just in time for 6th period. You have Advanced English with Ms. Swan, room 312. Go out this office, and turn down the hall on the left."

My dazzling smile quickly faded. Was fate trying to torture me? My English teacher was named Ms. Swan? This was a bad idea. Why was I here? I shouldn't be here. I wasn't ready.

I grabbed my schedule from Mrs. Simpson, probably a little harder than I should have, and walked out of the office. I was about to exit the school, when Carlisle's troubled face entered my mind. I had heard his thoughts earlier in my room. My reassuring words didn't have any effect.

I would do this for him, I told myself again. If I could stop being selfish, and do what was best for Bella by leaving her, then I could do the same for my family. I would stop sulking and go to class. I would make my family whole again.

As I approached room 312, I heard a familiar voice. A beautiful voice.

"Good afternoon class. Who's excited for the weekend?"

There was fate again, tricking me with the most angelic voice in the world.

"Lets get through this last hour together and then we're free to enjoy it."

I shook my head. It couldn't be.

I turned the knob to room 312, and her scent hit me.

Freesia and strawberries.

I thought my vampire senses had failed me. It wasn't until I saw her that I was convinced that I wasn't engrossed in another one of my daydreams.

Her lovely voice rang out again, "You're late."

Bella.

My Bella here, only a few feet in front me. I became overwhelmed with various emotions.

I barely got out my next words. "My apologies," was all I managed to say.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts : ) Next time, we're going to have an EPOV and BPOV in the same chapter I think....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I had 80 new emails after I posted chapter 2! I could believe it. I just want you guys to know that I read and save every review. Each one means something to me. So, thank you, thank you, thank you : )**

**Secondly, I know I led you to believe that I was going to do a BPOV and EPOV in this chapter, but I just couldn't switch characters that fast. I need time to get into Edward's perspective. I could have probably waited and fit him into this chapter, but for the sake of updating, I figured it'd be better to go ahead and post BPOV. I promise EPOV is coming soon!**

**Thirdly, Twilight and all its amazing characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not me.**

**ENJOY!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

Edward?

The voice had been so clear, so beautiful. I was so in tuned to it. It only belonged to Edward.

But, it couldn't be him…..

I began to doubt myself. My mind must be playing tricks.

He had left. My last moments with Edward flashed through my head.

His eyes cooled…distant. _"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me."_

He had kept true to his word for five years. Why would he be here now?

I lowered my hand from the board, inhaled a deep breath, and slowly turned to face the man standing in the doorway of my classroom, undecided if I wanted that man to be Edward.

My whole body went numb as my eyes settled upon his perfect face. Me dreams had failed to capture his beauty in detail.

I took a second to memorize the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glint of his eyes. I would store his allure in my mind. I would not forget again how stunningly handsome he was.

A smile dawned his expression as his eyes made connection with mine.

I wondered how I must look to him. My face gave away so much. What did he see?

My surprise, my distress….my love?

I wanted to run to him. I wanted so badly to be in his embrace.

I began to admire the rest of his glorious body when I saw it.

The schedule in his hand.

All it took was this piece of paper for reality to set in. I scanned the heads of my students as I remembered where I was. I became confused as I started to put the pieces together.

Was Edward my new student?

Before I had time to process what was going on, I heard myself speaking my thoughts.

"Are you the new student?" My voice was saturated with bewilderment.

Edward's smile left his face. Dismay replaced his happy disposition. He shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare into my eyes. He sounded perplexed as he stated his name.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

It almost sounded like a question. He must have been just as surprised to see me.

"Hello Edward."

I didn't know what else to say. Even if I wasn't in a classroom full of high school students, I don't know what I would have said to this man. To this man who still held my heart after so many years.

I decided in that second, that it would be easier to play my role as teacher. I didn't know how to be Bella at the moment. I was still sorting out my emotions, and struggling from letting them surface.

"Take any open seat. You've come on a great day. We've just started to study Romeo and Juliet. I'll get you a copy of the play on Monday."

I tried to sound friendly, hoping my inner turmoil wasn't obvious to him or to the class.

He took a seat up front, bemusement still on his face.

"Amber, would you please share your copy of Romeo and Juliet with Edward?"

I turned back to the board, grateful for the chance to collect myself without his penetrating gaze upon me. I took every chance to turn my back on the class…on him.

I didn't look at Edward again that hour. I couldn't.

I was barely able to lecture knowing he was in the room. It was the longest hour of my life.

When the bell rang, I contemplated darting from the room. I wasn't ready for him. I knew I would break down. How could I get out this?

I began to put my things away, as different scenarios raced through my mind.

Which lie would I go with that would release me from having to confront Edward right now?

Teacher conference? Giving a make-up test to a student?

I would have to decide on one soon. Almost all the students had exited the classroom.

Edward was still sitting in his desk. Still staring at me.

I kept my head down, pretending to be too involved in clearing my desk to notice that he was there. I didn't have to pretend for long.

A minute later, he fluidly rose from his seat and left the room. Dueling emotions filled my body.

Relief and Anger.

Did he not want to talk to me?

It was hurtful enough to know that he didn't love me, but to not acknowledge me? My heart began to ache.

Thankfully the pain didn't get a chance to set, as Amber approached my desk inquiring about a grade she got on a paper.

I welcomed the distraction, although I knew fully well that nothing could remove Edward completely from my mind. I tried to appear attentive, but I didn't hear what Amber was saying.

I was too occupied thinking about my new student.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**If you guys find some time from watching Twilight on DVD, please review : ) Raise your hand if bought the DVD at midnight on Friday! My boyfriend and I went to three different Twilight Midnight Release parties. The lines were crazy! My boyfriend was a little out of place amongst so many girls.... Still we were both excited to be around so many fans. Much love to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Beautiful Readers!! Thank you again for all your amazing reviews. I love them all. A lot of you asked me to make the chapters longer. I'm here to say...that I' can't. I'm sorry, I know. Like I've stated previously...I'm not a writer. Not at all. It takes so much out of me just to get these chapters out. I wish I could write longer chapter for all you wonderful people, but I get emotionally exhausted when I'm writing. Hopefully I'll get more stamina as I go on. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Btw...I don't own anything Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

I stood in the doorway, still stunned to see my Bella so close, so….real.

For years, I had come to rely on my memories to be near her, and here she was so within my reach.

A sense of pride welled up in me as I saw her standing there writing on the board. My beautiful Bella a teacher.

I wanted so much to hold her in my arms. To kiss her. To tell her how proud I was.

She stopped writing when I spoke, but kept her back to the class.

Did she know it was me who entered her classroom? Did she know my voice as well as I knew hers?

She took a long moment, before finally turning around to look at me. I couldn't help but smile when her deep brown eyes met mine.

She was the most gorgeous creature I had every seen. It actually hurt to not be touching her in that instant. She had always been beautiful, but she had developed into this sensuous woman over the years. I was at a loss for words as I marveled at her curves.

Her rich, mahogany hair was longer, and fell in big curls around her heart shaped face. Her lips were fuller. I wanted them so much to be against mine. She wore a fitted shirt, in my favorite color. Blue.

My god, she was so beautiful.

Her cheeks flushed a delicious pink. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was. I could hear her heart racing, but she looked calm and collected.

I would have given anything to be able to read her mind in that moment.

Was she happy to see me? Was she angry that I had broken my promise to never interfere in her life again? What was she thinking?

Nothing had changed since high school. I still longed to know her every thought.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty and the anxiety of her shielded mind that I had forgotten that we had an audience.

It wasn't until a boy, very much like our "friend" Mike Newton, made me realize where I was. His fantasies about Bella awakened me from my entrancement.

I couldn't blame him. Boys had always been drawn to her, and now she was even more alluring. Still, a twinge of resentment coursed through my body. His carnal thoughts were wrapped around _my_ Bella.

Other voices then began penetrating my head.

_Wow, he is gorgeous. _

_I hope he sits by me. _

_Does he know Ms. Swan?_

_Why are they just standing there looking at each other?_

The students were perceptive to the fact that I couldn't stop starring and smiling at their teacher. I needed to speak to Bella alone. I needed to be closer to her now. But she spoke before I got the chance to ask her to step outside with me.

"Are you the new student?" she said casually.

I stopped smiling at her. I was confused.

Was she pretending not to know me? Or was she genuinely asking me if I was her new student? I couldn't tell by the tone. It seemed like she didn't recognize me.

I obviously hadn't changed in appearance, but I always knew my attachment to her was stronger.

My love for her had changed me in an eternal way that never faded.

She was beautiful, smart, selfless, and wonderfully clumsy.

I knew I was never good enough for her.

It wouldn't surprise me if I was just some old, forgotten, high school boyfriend.

I was sure some other man held her heart. She was beyond our past by now.

I began to feel uncomfortable. Empty. I needed her to acknowledge me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said my name in a manner that sounded both as a statement and as a question.

Her answer gave me no clarity.

"Hello Edward," she said lightly.

Was she greeting me as some stranger or as _her _Edward?

A wave of sadness and anger overcame me.

It was infuriating that the trivial thoughts of her students were so clear to me, yet her mind was completely closed off.

"Take any open seat. You've come on a great day. We've just started to study Romeo and Juliet. I'll get you a copy of the play on Monday."

Confusion and hurt set in as I took an open seat up front. I just wanted to be near her. To read her.

Her face, once an open book to me, now was impossible to understand.

"Amber, would you please share your copy of Romeo and Juliet with Edward?"

_Gladly, _Amber ecstatically thought.

Bella was never much of an actress, but if she was pretending not to know me, she was doing an exceptional job. I sighed, as Amber scooter her desk closer to mine to share her book with me.

My anxiety became secondary when Bella began to lecture. She was an extraordinary teacher. Passion radiated from her words. It was obvious she loved her job. Her students admired her too. They listened intently for most of the hour.

I on the other hand found contentment in watching her. It was far better than any daydream. An hour observing her wasn't nearly long enough. I was reminiscent to the many nights I watched her sleep.

I loved watching her beautiful mouth move whenever she turned to speak to the class. Mostly I watched her thick, silky hair sway as she glided across the room. She moved with such elegance.

I smiled when I noticed she was wearing heels, and wondered how many times she tripped before being able to walk as gracefully as she did now.

I wish I could have been there to catch every fall.

But she didn't need me to catch her.....

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The end of my hour with her.

Kids quickly grabbed their bags, and filtered out of the classroom, anxious to start their weekends.

I didn't move from my desk. I continued to watch Bella as she put her things away.

I was beaming with pride as I looked at the woman she had become. My happiness for her success however, was soon overshadowed with sorrow as I realized that my instincts had been correct five years ago.

Bella was a better person without me in her life.

Guilt followed my sorrow, as I secretly wished that she had needed me.

But looking at this confident woman at the head of the classroom, I knew that I had done right by leaving her.

A new layer of heartache emerged as I realized that my presence had only been a hindrance to her.

I wouldn't interfere with the life that my beautiful Bella had made for herself. Plus, Amber desperately wanted me to leave so she could talk to Ms. Swan about a grade.

I swiftly rose from my chair and quickly walked away from Bella, as I had that first day in Biology. I walked away for her protection. I walked away to save her life.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So...tell me what you thought. I already know how the Bella/Edward relationship is going to play out, but I was wondering...do you guys want me to bring in other characters? Obviously the Cullens are going to be invovled, but do you want Jacob, Victoria, etc to be a part of the plot? Let me know : ) Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's 5:00 am, and I have to get up in about two hours. Sleep aside, I stayed up and wrote this chapter because I love you guys so much, and all your wonderful reviews. And, to show my appreciation I worked extra hard, and made this chapter almost double the length of my normal postings. There's also another treat for you...but you'll have to read it to find out. **

**About three things I was absolutely positive ~ First, I'm really sleepy. Second, I love all my readers. And Third, Twilight is not my creation. It belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyers.**

**Enjoy! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

I agreed to give Amber's paper another look. I was in no mood to argue with her about her grade. I just wanted to get out of this room, away from this school. I longed for the security of my apartment.

I gathered my things and peeped out the door. I'm sure Edward wasn't here alone. The Cullens were a unit. If he was a student at Roosevelt High, I knew there were four more vampires wandering within the building.

I hesitantly made my way out into the hall, picking up my pace as I moved in and out through the cluster of students. I felt a sense of relief as the front doors came into my line of sight. I was mere steps from freedom when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I turned to be greeted by Mr. Turner, a fellow English teacher. He was young, and attractive. Beautiful sandy-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. All the girls ached to be in his class. He was even cause for gossip in the teacher's lounge. Still….he held nothing to Edward.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" An affectionate smile spread across his face. Mr. Turner had a gentle soul. It was hard not feel warm around him.

"I'm just trying to catch my bus." I did a quick scan of the crowd. No Cullen in sight. I had a feeling my good fortune wouldn't last much longer though.

"Are you looking for someone?" Mr. Turner asked with an edge of humor in his voice.

"Hmmm…? Oh…no. I'm sorry. Did you need something Mr. Turner?" I shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Bella, there's no need to be formal between friends. Please call me Jonathan." I nodded and reciprocated his smile.

"A couple of the teachers from the English department are getting together at this new coffee place downtown this weekend. And I was wondering…if you didn't have any plans…would you like to accompany me? It wouldn't be anything fancy. Just a couple of people getting together to talk about literature and have a drink."

"I'd love to Jonathan……" then I saw them out of the corner of my eye. Five, inhumanely gorgeous vampires stood by the front door, all of their gazes upon me. I took a second and stared at each of them, my eyes lingering lastly on Edward. God, he was beautiful.

"Bella?" I turned quickly back to Jonathan's hopeful face.

"Er…I'd love to Jonathan, but I'm visiting my father this weekend in Forks. I'm sorry. Can I take a rain check?" I started inching towards the door, anxious to leave. I kept my eyes focused on Jonathan as I walked, but I could feel the Cullen's penetrating gaze fixated on me.

Jonathan walked alongside me, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course. We'll get together another time." He flashed me a smile.

I took a step towards the exit, my heartbeat thumping loudly in my chest. The Cullens stood at the door, only a foot or two away from me. I didn't look their way. I didn't look any way but straight ahead, determined to leave. And in that moment of self-unawareness, I managed to trip on Jonathan's shoe.

I never hit the floor though. A pair of perfect marble arms caught me. Edward's arms.

He held me for a second. Our eyes locked on one another. Shock and concern written all over his flawless face. Embarrassment written all over mine.

"Bella, are you all right?" Jonathan came and scooped me out of Edward's arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm use to it. I'm always falling. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. I'm sort of a klutz." Edward chuckled quietly. I turned to him and gave a weak smile. Many things had changed, but my clumsiness was not one of them.

"You're lucky someone caught you."

Edward was always saving me. For so long he was my protector, and for that I could never hate him. No matter how hard I tried to these past years.

"Yes, thank you," I said faintly. My cheeks became red hot, as I began to blush.

"You're welcome," his velvet voice replied. There was something in his tone that was off. I couldn't pin point it. Sadness? Why would Edward be sad?

No. I wouldn't give any more of my time to try and unravel the mystery that was Edward Cullen. I looked away, and didn't glance at them again.

I stepped away from Jonathan's embrace, and grasped the door handle. "Uh…I really have to go catch my bus. Have fun this weekend."

"You too Bella. Have a safe trip."

I barely caught the end of Jonathan's words. I was already outside running to the bus stop. Running away from the Cullens. Running to Forks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Go away Alice," I mumbled. I heard her skipping up behind me, and she was far too cheerful to be in my company.

_Bella his teacher! They were destined to be together. I knew it. I've missed her so much. Oh, Edward she's gorgeous. Did you notice her skirt? Oh, and her pumps! She finally got some fashion sense. Oh shopping with her will be so much more fun!_

"Alice, please." I stopped walking and leaned against the lockers, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh no Edward you can't! You can't do this again." Images of me running flashed through her head. Just running. No destination in particular, just running away from Seattle, from my family, from Bella. _We need you here Edward._

"I don't even think she recognizes me," I said with defeat.

"Don't be silly. Of course she does. She loved you Edward. She couldn't forget you. I bet you anything she still loves you." Alice ran her hand though my hair in comfort.

I snickered at the notion. "Lies won't make me feel better Alice."

_Edward... _

"You didn't see her like I did. She's beautiful of course, but she's so much more than that. She's mature, and confident. Eloquent and passionate. She's every lovely adjective…."

I sighed and continued walking, putting distance between myself and her classroom. "I'm no good for her Alice."

"Brother you're here!" Emmett boomed in excitement, accompanied by Rosalie and Jasper. "Whoa. Why the long faces?"

"Edward wants to leave," Alice said, her tone drenched with sorrow.

"Is this about Bella?" Rosalie piped up. "I am so sick of this Edward. We're at least four hours away from Forks. Bella's probably not even there. She's probably back in Arizona where she belongs. We're all sympathetic, but come on, this is ridiculous. You need to get past this whole Bella thing." _I like it here, and I'm not moving!_

A low growl escaped my lips.

"Bella's here," Alice revealed.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm. "What do you mean Bella is here?"

"I mean Bella is here at school. She's Edward's teacher."

My brothers and sisters fell silent…but their thoughts were loud and clear.

Rosalie was thinking, as usual, about how Bella's presence would affect her.

Emmett was lost in the arousal of a student-teacher relationship, with Rosalie as his leading lady.

Jasper was the only one whose thoughts were full of concern for me. Probably, because he was the only one who could truly feel my pain.

_I__'m so sorry Edward. _He sent out another calming wave.

"Come on. Mrs. Simpson told me she wanted us to check in with her at the end of the day." _This isn't over Edward_, Alice exclaimed.

The five of us begrudgingly walked to the front office.

_Oh the Cullens. _"So, how was your first day?" Mrs. Simpson asked. _Poor dears,_ _I bet it was hard...They all look so downcast._

Alice answered on our behalf. "It was great."

"I know coming to a new school can be challenging. Let me give you some information on the counselors we have here. They're here to help with any problems you might have."

As Mrs. Simpson searched her desk, thoughts of Bella entered my head. But these thoughts didn't belong to me. They were the thoughts of another man. An admired teacher, hoping to catch Bella before she left.

I watched through his mind, as he finally spotted Bella at the end of the hallway. He became anxious as he raced toward her.

He moved swiftly along the students blocking his path to her.

"Excuse Me." "Sorry." "Please excuse me."

He was a kind man. His thoughts were pure, and he cared deeply for my Bella.

It almost proved difficult to loathe him. Almost.

I watched as he reached her, placing his hand gently on my angel's shoulder.

Oh, how I longed to touch her as he did.

"Bella?"

She was taken back, her eyes wide with surprise. The shock melted away quickly when her gaze settled upon his face, an adoring smile replacing her startled expression.

Bella liked this man. Her look reminded me of the way she regarded Jacob Black, with trust and friendship.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" I was actually grateful for his question, wanting to know the answer myself.

"I'm just trying to catch my bus," she quickly responded.

So Bella takes the bus to school. I wonder if she still has that decrepit truck....

"Are you looking for someone?" He chuckled asking the question, but his thoughts were fraught with jealousy…..as were mine.

What blessed person could be holding my Bella's attention? Her wandering eyes fueled his anxiety. He wanted to ask Bella out this weekend, and he was already nervous. I growled at the notion, too low for Mrs. Simpson to hear, but it didn't escape the attention of my siblings.

_Cool it Edward_, Alice sternly looked my way.

I ignored her and angrily left the office. I was tired of watching Bella through another suitors' thoughts, I wanted to see her through my own eyes.

"Please excuse my brother, he's dealing with some issues," Alice apologized on my behalf.

My family soon joined me in the hall.

_What's this about Edward?_ Jasper asked, feeling my intense anger and jealousy.

I didn't need to answer. Her heavenly voice rang out over the murmur of students, allowing them to see the source of my angst.

"Hmmm…? Oh…no. I'm sorry. Did you need something Mr. Turner?"

_Whoa, Bella is hot! _

I ignored Emmet, and continued to stare at Bella with intensity, trying to interpret her every moment.

"Bella, there's no need to be formal between friends. Please call me Jonathan."

She smiled at him again in agreement.

I let out a sigh. Would she every smile at me that way again?

I was not the only person with envy consuming their thoughts. It also filled the minds of many of the females in the school.

_Mr. Turner is so dreamy._

_Look at them talking…Ugg…I'd give anything to be Ms. Swan right now._

_If I was only a couple years older… _

"A couple of the teachers from the English department are getting together at this new coffee place downtown this weekend. And I was wondering…if you didn't have any plans…would you like to accompany me? It wouldn't be anything fancy. Just a couple of people getting together to talk about literature and have a drink."

I was full of remorse and anger. I hated this man.

"I'd love to Jonathan……"

Pain seared through my body at her first words, followed quickly by shock when her liquid brown eyes found mine.

I wondered if she saw the sorrow on my face. We held each other's gaze for a moment until this man…this Mr. Turner stole back her attention.

"Bella?"

"Er…I'd love to Jonathan, but I'm visiting my father this weekend in Forks. I'm sorry. Can I take a rain check?"

Relief washed over me, followed by a list of inquiries. Was Forks an excuse? Did she refuse because she saw me standing here? Did she actually wish she could say yes? Or were both guesses wrong? Was she interested in someone else?

I was both averse and thankful to this man. As much as his intentions towards Bella were causing me pain, he also aided in unlocking my questions. I grew impatient for him to continue their conversation.

"Of course. We'll get together another time," he smiled through disappointment.

I empathized with this man. Rejection by Bella Swan in any form was not something easily swallowed.

I watched as she made her way to the door, ignoring my existence as she walked there.

She didn't make it far.

My beautiful, clumsy Bella tripped over Mr. Turner's shoe and was on her way to the ground.

I instinctively reached out and caught her.

Electricity pulsed through my body as I held Bella in my arms. I hadn't been this close to her in years. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face. I longed to kiss her blush stained cheeks. I wanted to hold her forever, but I knew I couldn't.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I reluctantly let Mr. Turner take her from my embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm use to it. I'm always falling. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. I'm sort of a klutz."

I couldn't help but laugh. Only Bella could make clumsiness an adorable trait.

Then she smiled at me. She was sharing with me the truth of her inelegance.

My heart soared. I lived for her smiles.

"You're lucky someone caught you." Mr. Turner nodded at me in gratitude.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered.

Visions of me at Roosevelt High began to solidify in Alice's head. I knew then that I wouldn't leave her again.

Even if I couldn't be with Bella, I knew I needed her presence in my life. I grew distressed thinking about how my selfishness would cost her.

"You're welcome." _I would do anything for you._

I watched Bella nervously unravel herself from Mr. Turner and practically run out the door. "Uh…I really have to go catch my bus. Have fun this weekend," she called back.

I knew she was running from me. If I was Bella, I'd run from me too.

"You too Bella. Have a safe trip."

That's right. So Bella was going to Forks…

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it! I gave you a BPOV and an EPOV in the same chapter! That took so much out of me. Now, since I gave you a special treat, you give me one and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! : )** **I live for you feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Amazing Readers! I'm so sorry it took two weeks for me to post this chapter. Life was busy as always, in fact I put off two homework assignments to write this, but even more so, I just had writers block. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get it there. This chapter was really hard for me to write. Like really hard. I'm really excited for next chapter though. I love writing EPOV. Hopefully it won't take me as long to post, but who knows. Just know that I love you all, and feel guilty every day I don't write. **

**A couple of things first: I've gotten a lot of people who Favorite my story, but don't add Story Alert. I receive a lot of messages asking why they didn't get an email informing them a new chapter was up. Just click on the review button, and click on Story Alert. Hopefully that solves things.... And while you're there, go ahead and review : ) I get so many people who Favorite my story but don't review. I love your reviews more than you all know. It only takes a couple of seconds, and it makes me so happy! **

**Lastly, and more importantly...for our anniversary, my boyfriend and I thought it would be fun to go to Vancouver this weekend and try to visit the New Moon set. I know, it has tight security, and we won't get anywhere near anything, but if anyone has any ideas where they'll be shooting this weekend let me know! Any suggestions would help, since Vancouver is BIG. **

**Alright, enjoy. Stephanie is the creator of Twilight...as if you did't know : ) **

BPOV

My apartment. Finally.

I let out a sigh as I turned to lock the door behind me. I knew a bolted door wouldn't stop a vampire from entering, but I felt better locking it just the same.

I pressed my back against the wall. After the day I had, I needed something solid for support. I slipped off my Mary Jane pumps, and tilted my head back in surrender. I stood there for a moment, before letting gravity take over, sliding me down the wall to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, bringing them to my chest. Tears began to spill over my cheeks as I reflected on the events of the day. This morning, he was just a dream. Through the years of numbness, I had come to accept that this is all he would be. With this fact, I had put myself back together as best I could.

I wasn't whole.

Without his love, I never would be…but I was living.

I had a job that allowed me to get lost in a world of books, I had a loving father a couple hours away and I had Jacob. I had a few good people in my life, and I had my routine, and that was enough for me.

Edward here…now…changed everything I had worked for.

His very presence ripped through every guarded wall, leaving my heart exposed and vulnerable. Could I ever find happiness in my job now, when I dreaded 6th period? Could I even teach knowing that he was in the room? His unloving eyes would be a reminder everyday that he didn't want me.

I would no longer be numb. I would be in pain. Every time I saw him, my heart would respond…and it would shatter once more when he left. Because he will leave. If he hasn't left already....he and his family would move on again without me.

How was I going to do this?

And I was his teacher? Shock had somehow masked this complexity until now.

This was a seemingly impossible situation.

The anxiety was too much for me, as my tears turned into sobs. I was tired of being strong. The smooth, wooden floor cradled my body as I let five years of bottled emotion pour out of me.

The phone rang a few minutes later, but I couldn't pick myself up to answer it. I stifled my crying as I heard Jacob's comforting voice on the message machine.

"Bells?"

"Bells? Honey, are you there?

His words calmed me some.

"Charlie said you were visiting this weekend, and I was calling to see if you were still coming down…..I miss you Bells."

I lifted myself off the floor as Jacob clicked off.

I need him right now. I needed my personal sun.

The drive to Forks was long. Charlie was already outside when I pulled up to the house, a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, sweetheart, you came." He greeted me by the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Dad."

We hugged longer than usual. Charlie hated not having me around, and it felt good to be wrapped in someone's arms after today.

Charlie finally released, putting his arm around my shoulder in replacement as we walked to the house.

"Did you already have dinner?" I was looking for anything that might distract my mind from Edward.

"I was actually about to order some pizza. Are you hungry?"

"Dad, we agreed. When I'm in town, I get to cook. You need an actual meal once in a while."

"Are you sure you're not too tired from the drive?"

"No Dad, I want to. Really."

"Alright. I'm not about to fight off a home cooked meal."

"Great. What shall we have?"

"That's up to you Bells. Anything's better than what I've been eating."

I smiled at Charlie. He still didn't have an ounce of cooking skills.

"Why don't you go watch the game and I'll see if there's anything in the kitchen I can whip up."

"Good luck," he chuckled before kissing me on the forehead. "I'm glad you're here Bella."

Charlie and I had become a lot closer over the years. Aside from Jacob, he was the only person I really spent any time with.

He gave me a reassuring smile before walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

The sports announcer's voice carried into the kitchen as I searched the cupboards for food.

I sighed in defeat. Nothing. I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and began making out a grocery list. I was about done when I heard the front door swing open.

"Where is she?!" I heard a jolly voice exclaim.

I saw Charlie point to the kitchen as I waited for my best friend to come find me.

Jacob turned the corner. Eyes bright with excitement, and a huge grin on his face.

"Bella!" He dropped the bag he was holding and scooped me up in a bear hug.

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jake." I squeezed him tightly.

He put me down and picked up his bag off the floor.

"I brought some steak and potatoes over," he said waving the bag high in the air. "I know Charlie doesn't keep anything in the house, and I thought you might like something to cook."

I laughed at the accuracy in his statement and took the bag. "That's great Jake. Thank you. I was actually about to go to the store and get some food."

"Well now you don't have to. You can spend some time with me instead." He flashed me another grin.

"Let me get dinner started, and then we can catch up" I smiled back.

I preheated the oven and wrapped the potatoes in foil. I pulled out an iron skillet for the steak, sprinkling on some salt and pepper.

"The potatoes take about an hour to bake."

I walked to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket. "I don't want to disturb Charlie. Let's go outside."

I put on my coat, and Jacob followed me to the backyard. I unfolded the blanket and laid it out on the grass.

"Come sit with me," I pleaded. Jacob took his place beside me.

The sun was setting. We sat in silence for a few moments as I admired the twilight glow of the sky.

"How are you Bella?" Jacob interrupted my reverie.

"I'm better now that you're here. You always cheer me up," I smiled.

"Do you need a reason to be cheered up?" he asked with concern.

I broke my gaze with him and turned to face the nightfall. I didn't know if I should tell Jacob about Edward's sudden reappearance in my life. I longed to talk to somebody about it, and only Jacob would understand the complexity of my problem, but still I hesitated. I knew that Edward was a sore subject for us.

It was no secret that Jacob loved me. He had offered himself to me many times. I loved Jacob too, but as much as I cared for him, only one person held my heart, and he knew that. I would always love Edward. I would never want anyone else. Never.

Jacob, if nothing else though, was my best friend. I shared everything with him. I knew that he would help me through this again, even if the subject hurt him.

I plucked a piece of grass, and nervously began playing with it.

"Um…I saw Edward today."

I continued to stare down at my hands, too nervous to meet Jacob's eyes. I'm sure they were full of fury.

He didn't say anything, so I continued speaking.

"Uh…he's actually…a new student of mine."

Jacob shook his head and let out a small snicker.

"What?" I snapped, glancing up at him. Did he think this was funny?

"Nothing…nothing." He held his hands up in surrender. "I just thought we were done with this low-life. I thought he promised you'd never see him again"

"He did," I responded a little quieter. "I think it's just a weird coincidence. He looked just as surprised to see me."

"Did you talk to him?" Jacob asked, his tone drenched with jealousy.

"A little…as his teacher though. I didn't know what to say, so I just treated him like any other student."

Jacob scoffed again. My anger started to rise. Why was he laughing? I did not think any of this was funny. Just a few hours ago, I was crying on the floor.

"Well…how are you feeling?" Jacob sounded annoyed.

"I don't know how I feel Jake. I have so many emotions I'm sorting through; no one is more dominant than the other…..I feel angry that he disrupted the life I made for myself."

"Good" Jacob growled.

"I'm worried that he'll take the joy out of teaching for me. I'm curious about what he's thinking about after running into me. Does he not care? Is he indifferent? Or maybe he's angry."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, ready to overflow down my cheeks.

"I'm scared of the inevitable pain of seeing him everyday reminding me that he doesn't want me, when I still love him with every fiber of my being. I don't want him here. But I'm afraid of him leaving again…..I'm scared that he'll break me for a second time, and I won't be able to put myself back together."

My hands started to shake, and I clutched them tighter to myself to hide it. I wanted Jacob to wrap me up in a warm hug and tell me everything was going to be ok; that he would help me through this. Instead, he began to yell.

"I can't believe you're going to let him get to you like this Bella! After what he did to you, I never got how you could still love him."

"You just don't understand Jake," I said with sadness behind my voice.

He stood up in anger. "I don't understand. Please explain to me, how after five years, you are still pining for this filthy bloodsucker. Why do you even think about him, when he clearly doesn't care about you?"

I stood up in fiery rage. "I love him Jacob. Just because he doesn't feel the same way about me, doesn't diminish my love for him." Hot tears stained my cheeks, and my whole body tensed. "I thought you of all people, would understand that."

I instantly regretted my words. He looked like I just slapped him. "I'm sorry Jake." I stepped forward to touch his arm, but he moved back.

"Don't Bella." He paused for a moment as I wiped the tears from my face. "I just don't understand why you can't be happy with me…..Why does _he _still have your heart when all he's done has caused you pain?"

"Jake…" I pleaded, and reached out for him again.

He turned this time and walked away from me.

I didn't go after him. What would I say? Explaining why I loved Edward and only Edward would only hurt him more.

I gathered up the blanket and retreated to the kitchen to finish dinner. I called Charlie to come eat, but excused myself to my room.

I didn't bother changing my clothes. I laid down in my bed, bringing the covers over my head, hiding me from the world. I brought the pillow to my face and tried to silence my cries. I didn't even have Jacob now to bring his light into my life. And seeing the heartache in his eyes only caused me more pain. I fell asleep, frightened that I wouldn't be able to get through this again, especially without Jacob's support.

I dreamed of Edward.

He laid in my bed beside me, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. He was beautiful. Perfect.

"I love you Bella," he said sweetly.

I put my palm to his face. "I love you more."

"Impossible," he replied before pulling me into a kiss.

I awoke in the middle of the night.

I sat up in my bed trying to remember where I was.

When I realized that I was in Forks in my room, I began to cry again.

Edward wasn't here, Jacob wasn't here. Edward didn't love me, and on Monday he would remind me of that...in my classroom.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**There you have it lovely readers. It was one my longer chapters, and I did it all for you. I put a lot of work into this one. I hope it doesn't feel forced, although it sure was forced on this end. I'd really appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you think! **

**Oh...and for the record, I'm TEAM EDWARD 100%...but if I'm staying true to Bella's character, she has love for Jacob. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry. I know, I know. It's been three weeks. I sat down and tried to write this chapter so many times, but nothing would come out. It took me awhile, but I'm relatively happy with the way it turned out. And as a special present for all of you for being so patient, I made it my longest chapter yet. Thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers. **__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Don't go after her Edward." "Not yet at least..."

Alice locked her arm around mine. Although a friendly gesture in appearance, I knew it served only to restrain me.

Now that I had made the decision to stay, I didn't want to be parted from my angel.

Alice tightened her grasp as I saw myself following Bella to her apartment.

"I need to be near her Alice."

Still clutching my arm, she led me out the school doors. Bella's scent lingered in the cool, wet, clean air.

Alice waved my sister and brothers off. "You guys go on home. I'm going to catch a ride with Edward."

Jasper hesitated, taken back by my sense of urgency to follow Bella.

"We'll be fine Jazzy. I don't need you to stay. Edward won't put up too much of a fight," Alice looked up at me and smiled.

Reassured by her sense of conviction, Jasper leaned down and lightly kissed his wife before turning to catch up with Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice walked us to the Volvo, pinning me against the passenger door.

"Alice please…" I whispered. "I've been away from her for too long."

"Edward, look at me." She lifted her firm hold from my arm and moved it to my chin, gently raising my gaze to meet hers.

Alice's deep golden eyes were filled with love and devotion.

"I want nothing more than for you to feel your life has purpose again…. But now is not the time to be selfish. Bella has a lot of feelings to sort through, and she has the right to do so in private."

I shook my head in understanding. I could give my Bella that much. It hurt to stay away, but I would do it for now. I would do it for her, if that's what she needed.

"Your decision to keep Bella in your life affects more people than you Edward. We need to go home and discuss this as a family."

I nodded in compliance, and Alice released her vampire grip, hopping into the passenger seat.

We sat in silence as we made our way home. I prayed Alice wouldn't ask me any of the questions about Bella that were stirring in her head. I preferred to suffer in silence, and I wasn't exactly in the chatting mood.

"So…"

I knew she couldn't stay quiet much longer. It was in Alice's nature to talk

I continued to stare forward, unwilling to take her bait to engage in conversation. .

"You don't know how hard it was for me to stay away Edward!" she exclaimed.

I scoffed at the comment. I didn't know how hard it was to stay away…from Bella? I hope she wasn't putting us on the same level…

I kept my eyes fixated on the road.

"When I had the vision of you in Bella's…oh excuse me…I mean Ms. Swan's classroom," she giggled slightly, "it took everything in me to not leave 5th period right then and there and go see her."

She waited for me to speak, but I sat, unresponsive to her comment. Did she not understand the pain I felt at this moment? The restraint it was taking to drive in a direction away from Bella? It hurt to talk about her so casually.

"I don't know how I ended up going to my 6th period. I wanted so badly to see your reunion!"

"I suppose giving me a little heads up would have been too much to ask?" I grumbled.

Alice only laughed. "Like you would have come to school if I had!"

"Maybe… It just would have been nice to have some warning." In all my fantasies of seeing my beautiful Bella again, _that _was not the encounter I had envisioned.

"Trust me," she smiled. "It was better this way. You just would have run away, overanalyzed the situation, and make everyone worry."

I nodded. That sounded exactly like what I would have done.

"But…"

I guess she wasn't finished with her psychoanalysis.

"We both know that eventually you would have given in, gone to her, and then felt guilty for breaking your promise to never interfere in her life again."

She knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away with Bella so close. I was far too selfish to have that much restraint. I cracked a small smile.

"You've been living with me for far too long."

"Yes, I happen to be very accustomed to your self-destructive tendencies," she responded jokingly. "You've become quite predictable to me in the last couple of decades."

She was quiet for a moment.

"You feel guilty anyway don't you?" she asked with a sigh. "Even though you didn't intentionally break your promise."

One word. Only one. I didn't even need to think about it.

"Yes."

Could I feel any other way? I couldn't even keep the one promise I made to her. What was the point in leaving, if I was just going to come back and ruin her life five years later? All that pain would have been for nothing...

I shivered at the thought.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Alice didn't utter another remark in fear that I would back out of my decision to stay in Seattle. To stay where Bella was.

I was already starting to rethink my decision…

Maybe I would just love her from afar… I could do that…

We pulled into the driveway, and I saw that Carlisle's car was already parked in the garage.

Alice reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Everything will work out Edward."

I sorted through her mind, looking for some indication that there was any truth behind her words.

"There's no vision to prove me right. You're just going to have to have some faith….Call it sisterly intuition." She gave me one more loving smile before opening the car door and walking to the house.

I trailed closely behind her.

Everyone was already sitting at the living room table.

Alice took her place next to Jasper, and I took the open seat next to Esme.

"Thank you for staying Edward." Esme's gentle voice whispered.

The tender thoughts of my father followed.

_Son…I am truly sorry for any pain moving to Seattle will have caused you. We will follow your lead here. Whatever you feel is best, we will do without hesitation. _

"Edward would you like to speak first?" Carlisle said out loud this time.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking briefly at each member of my family.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" Esme spoke up.

I took a second to answer. I was sorry for so many things.

"I'm sorry that I can't let her go."

I looked down at the table where my white, marble hands were balled in tight fists; too shameful to meet anyone's eye. I was so weak…so selfish.

"Although I ceased to exist in Bella's life, she never left mine. I held tight to her love, to the memory of her."

I took another breath.

"With that though, I also carried the pain that accompanied my decision to leave her. And in refusing to let her go I have willingly caused myself great sorrow; for I would rather feel the anguish in loving Bella than to be numb to her."

I looked up at my family. I longed for Jasper's ability in that moment; to convey the depth of my remorse to the people around the table.

"I'm sorry that in loving Bella I continue to cause hardship among our family. I wish I could be stronger for you."

I finished my apologies and waited for everyone to process my sentiment. To my surprise, Rosalie spoke first.

"What can we do to help you Edward?" Her voice was full of compassion.

Sympathy had melted away her anger…at least for now.

Emmett reached over and pulled Rosalie into his embrace, kissing the top her golden hair. He was proud of his wife. He squeezed Rosalie tighter, as he entertained the idea of having to live without her.

"I couldn't do it," he said shaking his head. "I don't know how I could be apart from my Rose."

In all the years I'd spent with Emmett, I could count on one hand the number of times he spoke with such seriousness. "Whatever you want man, I'm behind you."

"I don't know what I want," I said, working to keep my voice quiet and even.

"Nothing has changed. Bella still deserves to grow old with someone. To have children. She deserves a human life. I can't give her those things."

Alice piped in next. "But she doesn't want any of those things. All she wants is you!"

I sighed. "You don't know that Alice. Maybe all she wanted was me once, but not anymore. How could she after what I did?" Sadness began to creep up in my chest, but I continued speaking, maintaining my flat tone.

"In any case, that's not a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who can't be human with her."

Alice began to disagree, but I ignored her argument.

"Regardless…It's too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world."

My embedded feelings of guilt became twofold as I monitored Jasper's thoughts. He had always shouldered the blame for Bella and I's separation.

I could barely carry the weight of my guilt alone. The emotion doubled in intensity was almost unbearable. For both our sakes, I tried to reassure my brother of his innocence.

"Please Jasper…" I leaned forward, meeting his gaze, looking deep into his faultless, amber eyes. I wanted to convey my sincerity.

I spoke slow and decidedly. "I and I alone am the one to blame for jeopardizing Bella's safety. I wish you would not hold yourself responsible in any way...I don't."

I smiled then, trying to stamp out any traces of guilt that still lingered in his mind. His feelings subsided, although they didn't disappear entirely.

"So I don't understand. What are we doing about Bella?" Rosalie asked, a little more frustrated this time.

"I don't know where Bella and I stand," I responded plainly. "She may hate me for all I know." The notion made my heart ache.

"Let's not forget that she's his teacher," Alice bellowed in laughter.

For some reason, Alice found the idea humorous. I just saw it as another obstacle. Another reason why Bella and I shouldn't be.

There were a couple of snickers around the table at Alice's remark, but when everyone saw that I wasn't one of them, they were quick to quiet down.

"All I know is that I won't be able to bring myself to leave her again. I just can't."

Carlisle put an encouraging hand on my shoulder. "I think your first step is to talk Bella. See how she feels about having you in her life again, even if it's only as a student."

No one laughed this time.

"We'll reassess what the best course of action is when we have a better idea of where Bella is."

_How does that sound son?_

I nodded, triggering signs of agreement from the rest of my family.

"I also think its best if we refrain from talking to Bella until Edward has spoken with her first."

Alice groaned. "Well you better talk to her first thing Monday then. I don't have your self-control Edward. I don't know how much longer I can go on ignoring her. I miss my best friend."

Alice crossed her arms and began to pout.

I stood up from the table and thanked my family for their unconditional love and support, before retreating to my room.

I became nervous as I began to go over the logistics of my conversation with Bella. What would I say to her? How would she respond? When and where could we talk privately? Would she even agree to speak with me?

This was going to be more complicated than I anticipated. Finding the perfect moment, the perfect words.

School would be an inappropriate place to have such a conversation. I decided then that this weekend would be perfect. I knew exactly where she would be, and we would be far enough away from the halls of Roosevelt High to risk any suspicion. We would be in the comfort and privacy of Forks.

My thoughts were suddenly not the only ones I heard.

"Come in Alice."

She opened the door, with a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Forks huh?" she said wryly.

"Do you think it's a bad idea? Is it too soon?" If Bella still needed her space, I could wait. I didn't want to rush anything. I was scared to cause anymore damage…although I feared that was a lost cause.

" No, no." Alice said fighting back her excitement. "I actually think it's a great idea. Perfect setting. Plus, the sooner you talk to her, the sooner I get to!" She began jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"I just came to wish you good luck, and to pick out a different shirt for you to wear. Really Edward…I can't believe you were going to see Bella wearing that."

She danced over to my closet and began rummaging through my clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing…we're just trying to impress Bella, and that shirt is not going to cut it. Here…this is perfect." She lifted up a dark blue, button-up.

I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice. I knew she wouldn't back down when it came to fashion. I obediently took the shirt and put it on.

"There are you happy now?" I asked smugly while she took it upon herself to adjust my collar.

"Quite satisfied, thank you," she answered with a smile.

Alice walked over to my desk and picked up the keys to my Volvo. She began to play with them nervously in her dainty hands.

"I don't know what I'm wishing you luck for," she said quietly. "I don't know if you're hoping that she's forgiven you…if she still loves you…or if you're hoping that she has the human life that you always wished for her. Maybe you're hoping that she hates you so she won't let you back in to 'ruin' her life. I honestly don't know what you're hoping her reaction will be…but I'm wishing you luck."

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug, holding me against her tiny pixie frame.

"Good luck Edward."

She released me from her embrace and placed the car keys into my hand, leaving me to worry alone again.

Trees flashed by in a green blur as I made the familiar drive to Forks. I was driving at an incredible speed, making the trip in less than half the time; still it felt agonizingly slow. I made it there by nightfall.

Forks obviously hadn't changed in the short five years since my departure, but the town felt so different to me now. The best memories of my existence had occurred here. The small city held no significance to me though, without Bella by my side.

I dropped the Volvo off at my old, deserted house. I knew Charlie wouldn't be pleased if I pulled up in their driveway. The run to Bella's was refreshing. I made it to her home in no time.

The house was quiet, except for the murmur of the tv from the living room. Charlie was still up, watching the game. The rest of the house was dark. I would have thought Bella was out somewhere, if I didn't hear the distinct sound of her heartbeat coming from upstairs. The light wasn't on in her room, and I wondered if she was already sleeping. It was still rather early.

I crossed the open yard and scaled the face of the house in half a second. I looked through the glass of her window and saw Bella sleeping. My breath stopped. I was still surprised at the sight of her. So real…so close.

I was disappointed and relieved at the same time. I was saddened that we wouldn't be speaking tonight. I wouldn't hear her beautiful voice or get lost in her unpredictable expressions. Still, I was thankful for the opportunity to better prepare what I would say to this beauty. To this woman who would always hold my heart.

I slid the unlocked window slowly to the side, and eased myself silently into her room. I wanted very much to go to her, but instead I went to sit in the old rocking chair in the far corner.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt at peace. I felt almost whole being there with her in her room, watching her sleep. If this is all I could have, it would be good enough for me.

She did not sleep soundly tonight. She turned restlessly in her bed, entangling the covers around her body. I wondered what she was dreaming about. More importantly, I wondered who she dreaming about.

Just then, she spoke my name.

I froze. She still dreamed of me… My heart soared.

"Edward," she mumbled softly. She said my name with pain behind it.

She sighed a quiet sigh, and then moved restlessly again, rolling to her side.

"Jacob…Don't go."

My heart came crashing down. She dreamt of another as well. She dreamt of Jacob Black.

This is how it would be, I rationalized to myself. If I was to love her from afar, then I would have to accept that it wouldn't be me that held her affection. It would be painful to watch her give herself to someone else, but I would do it because the alternative was insufferable.

"Edward….please don't leave me." She began to whimper.

I was immediately at her side, looking down at her angelic features. Her lips were slightly parted, heavy breaths escaping her mouth. I hesitantly reached out to touch her. Her hot cheeks seared the back of my ice-cold hands as I caressed her face.

She slept more peacefully now as I continued to stroke her soft cheek. I gently climbed in the bed next to her and lay memorized by her beauty. Still fast asleep, she moved into my body.

I thanked God for this moment.

"I love you Bella," I whispered.

"I love you more," she smiled sweetly, still dreaming.

I laughed to myself. What an absurd notion – that she would love me more than I loved her…that she would even deem me worthy of her love.

I began to trace her pink lips with my fingertips.

"Impossible," I responded, leaning in to lightly kiss her.

I continued to lie there besides her, reveling each second I had with my Bella. I didn't care that she wasn't awake when she told me she loved me. I wasn't even sure the "I love you" was intended for me. I didn't care. I had never again expected to hear those words leave her beautiful mouth when she was in my embrace. For that much, I was eternally thankful.

I left her side only when I heard Charlie coming upstairs to check on her before bed. He missed his daughter very much and was filled with happiness to have her home. I was surprised how close they had become in my absence. She was his best friend now.

Charlie turned and left Bella's room, but I remained in the closet. Bella had become restless again, and bolted up out of bed as if waking up from a terrible nightmare.

She was even more stunningly beautiful awake. How could my vampire memory not capture her splendor? Her deep, chocolate eyes called out to me as she scanned the room. I didn't know what she was looking for.

My heart broke, as she began to cry. Just a few tears at first, but then sobs soon followed. I new intensity of pain coursed through my body as I watched her crying from a distance. I knew somehow that I was the reason for her tears. It was more than I could stand to know that I caused her such unhappiness. She cried much longer than I would have suspected, but she eventually drifted off into a troublesome sleep.

I emerged from the closet and gently wiped off her wet cheeks and kissed her forehead before carefully slipping out through her window. I wouldn't talk to Bella now. It wasn't the right time. How could I talk to her after witnessing such pain? I wouldn't put her through anymore torment this weekend.

I ran back to our empty house in Forks, enjoying the cool, crisp air striking against my face.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket, and I knew immediately who it was. I contemplated ignoring it, but I knew Alice would just keep calling.

"Why are you coming home?" she demanded.

"It's not the right time," I sighed. "I have to go about this carefully."

"Well when is the right time?" she asked defeated.

"I don't know…I'll have a better idea after 6th period on Monday."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next chapter, we'll be back in the classroom. Yay! I have a special number of reviews I would like to get before my next update. I'm not going to tell you what it is. But I'm going to wait to update until we reach that number. So review, review, review! Love you all very much :-) Thanks again for reading and for all you beautiful reviews and messages. You are why I stay up until 4:00 am to write these chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**To my unbelievably supportive, patient readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I know this is the longest I've gone without updating. I almost considered posting an A/N apologizing for the delay, but I really hate when author's get my hopes up like that, so I decided against it. For some reason, these huge life events are all occurring at the same time, causing me a never ending feeling of anxiety and stress. I was going to wait until mid-July to post a chapter, when things will be back to normal- but I couldn't hold out for that long. I just want to let you know that I got my "special" number of reviews within the first two days of posting chapter 7. You guys even doubled it! I felt bad because most readers thought the prolong in chapter 8 was due to the fact that my number hadn't been reached yet. Rest assured that was not the case at all. To make up for my absence I spent three tireless days writing this chapter (since I'm new to the author thing, I'm horribly slow at writing). I prolonged three vital study days and even missed work - all for you! I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer ~ Stephanie Meyer is a creative genius.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

12:03 am.

If I fell asleep now, I'd get six hours of rest. That wasn't too bad I rationalized. I could function on six hours.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed.

My sheets felt heavy; my body confined within the warm covers.

I lay restless, unable to sleep. My mind was plagued with thoughts of tomorrow's school day.

My weekend had passed in an emotional blur.

Jacob never came back. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't come back for me either…

I spent the rest of my weekend with Charlie, mostly doing errands around the house. I made sure that his cupboards were stocked with meals that he could easily prepare himself…although I'm sure he wouldn't.

Aside from my blowup at Jake, my weekend was uneventful…lifeless.

It wasn't the rejuvenating experience I had hoped for. Quite the opposite actually. I left Forks feeling discouraged…hollow.

I feared that I didn't have the strength to make it through tomorrow.

12:45 a.m.

I pulled the layers of bedding off my body, releasing me from their suffocating grip.

I shut my eyes and swore not to look at the clock again until I awoke in the morning.

My last thoughts were of him. They were always of Edward.

Morning came too quickly. The soft light of day break crept through my apartment window, caressing my face.

My eyes slowly opened, squinting in relief as I noticed the sun making its first appearance in Washington this fall.

I forced myself out of bed with the prospect that the sunlight may postpone my encounter with Edward one more day.

I wore a short-sleeved, white, layered dress, hoping my spring attire would encourage the sun to stick around for awhile.

No such luck.... I knew fate was not that kind.

I audibly sighed at my stop, as I watched the thick blanket of clouds cover the sky, diminishing any expectations I had about today.

I stepped off the bus and was immediately greeted by the coolness in the air. I shuddered slightly, as little goose bumps began developing on my arms and legs. I was not only stupid enough to wear a thin dress in September; in my optimism I had also failed to bring a jacket.

I hugged myself tightly, and made my way to the school. For a brief second, the cold weather had distracted me from my greater aversion - The Cullens. I was caught off guard, when they came into my line of vision.

There they stood, huddled around Edward's shiny Volvo, deep in conversation. Suddenly, five pairs of golden eyes turned in my direction as I walked up the sidewalk. My body almost buckled from their stares.

I stood in horror, watching as Edward parted himself from the group and began to gracefully make his way towards me.

It was too early for this.

I contemplated running for the school doors, but I knew that was no use. There was no where I could go if he was determined to reach me.

Edward was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Bella," he whispered quietly, just for me. I almost melted at the sound of my name spoken from his perfect lips.

"Good morning Edward," I responded brightly…although I knew my façade wouldn't fool him. My heart was thudding heavily in my chest.

"Bella, you're freezing. Would you like my jacket?" he asked worriedly.

I got a whiff of his intoxicating scent as he began to remove his coat. My body went numb at his allure. I took a step back to regain my composure.

"No, no thank you Edward." I said politely. I didn't think it would bode well for a teacher to be wearing her student's jacket.

He looked disappointed by my refusal. He almost looked hurt.

I immediately wished I had taken the coat. I never wanted to see remorse on his beautiful face.

Edward clutched the coat under his arm, and took a step towards me, closing the distance between us.

"Bella, may I please speak with you privately?" he asked gently.

I became flustered by the smoothness of his tone. It made it difficult to think. Now was not the time for a personal conversation…at school of all places. Still, I couldn't find it in my heart to deny him twice.

"Sure. You may talk with me on my way to class" I compromised.

He didn't accept right away. He took a moment to think it over before answering.

"I would like that very much. Thank you," he replied with a crooked smile.

Still hugging myself for warmth I began to make my way to the school entrance. Edward however, didn't keep up with me very long.

I instantly noticed his absence by my side, and turned to see him a few steps back.

"Bella, I'll catch up with you later" he sighed, and then walked away as hurriedly as he had come.

I didn't watch to see if he rejoined his family. Instead I heard Jonathan's kind voice from behind, bidding me a good morning.

I couldn't help but smile. I really liked Jonathan; we had so much in common. And after the weekend I had, I longed to be near someone who didn't have a complicated history with me. It was refreshing.

"Hello Jonathan" I said, with true enthusiasm this time.

"Bella, where's your coat?" he asked, just as concerned as Edward.

"Well when I left for work this morning, the sun was shining!" I defended myself playfully.

Jonathan laughed, and removed his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. "You've lived here for how long now?"

I smiled teasingly.

"Take my advice," he went on, "In Washington always bring a jacket. Even in the summer bring a jacket."

I laughed at his good-humor. "I know, I know. I've just been a little off the past few days. I let the sun get to my head."

We continued talking back and forth this way until we reached my classroom.

"Thank you for walking me Jonathan. And thank you for braving the cold for me." I slipped off his jacket and reached forward to hand it to him."

"No, no you keep it for the day, I insist." He held up both of his hands and started backing away.

"I'm not going to let you freeze all day on my account…especially, when I should have known better." I reached to hand him the jacket again, but he continued to walk away.

"I'm wearing pants and a long-sleeve shirt. I'll make do better than you will," he chuckled as he rounded the corner of the hallway, a huge smile on his face.

I hung Jonathan's coat on the back of my chair and began sifting through my lesson plans for the day. It wasn't even 8:00 am yet, and already I felt exhausted.

The school bell rang, officially beginning the day.

I took a breath, hoping to inhale some self-confidence. The worst was over right? Edward and I had already tackled the initial awkwardness of our reunion. It had gone smoothly. We had both been cordial.

Maybe I could do this…

Sure, his very scent had the power to hypnotize me…but I escaped from our meeting this morning relatively unscathed. In fact…I think I'm fine, I tried to assure myself.

With a brief wind of buoyancy, I stood and greeted my 1st period class.

Jonathan came knocking on my door when lunchtime rolled around. I usually spent lunch reading alone in my classroom, preferring to get lost in the world of books rather than make small chat with my colleagues, but for some reason, today I wanted to accept his invitation to eat with him.

I followed Jonathan to the teacher's lounge, a small brown sack in hand.

Nerves had stolen my appetite this morning, so I didn't really feel the need to pack a lunch. My bag only held a couple of saltine crackers and a banana.

Everyone watched as we walked together to an empty table. Their stares would have bothered me, if I hadn't become accustomed to the looks I got when I was with Edward.

I sat down next to Jonathan and pulled out my saltine crackers, breaking off little squares to eat.

"That's not your lunch is it?" Jonathan asked quizzically.

"I'm not very hungry today" I responded, twiddling a cracker between my fingers.

He let out a small laugh, and then pushed some of his food toward me. "I'm more than happy to share with you."

"I already took your coat, I'm not about to rob you of your lunch as well. Besides, I'm really not hungry."

"Well, if you change your mind..." he offered, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I asked how his weekend was, and he spoke for several minutes about the department get together I missed.

"Are we still on for a rain check?" he inquired. "I'd really love to take you there. I think you'd really enjoy yourself."

"Sure. Sounds like fun" I answered, in all sincerity.

"Great. It's a date" he grinned, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

I cringed at the term. A date?

I'd been down this path before. I couldn't date. How could I, when my heart belonged to someone else?

Sure, I liked Jonathan...very much actually…but date him? I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

We sat in silence for a moment as Jonathan finished chewing and I tried to grasp the concept of date.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you…" he said eagerly.

I stopped playing with my food and looked up into his sky blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you have any of the Cullens in your classes?" he asked with vigor.

My body became stiff, my eyes wide. I was blindsided by the mention of their name.

He didn't wait for me to answer. Instead he went on to tell me about the Cullens; five siblings who started school last Friday. He gushed about their intellect, never mentioning their inhumane beauty. That was the kind of person Jonathan was.

Mr. Davis, a math teacher at the table next to ours, jumped in on the discussion. He had Rosalie in one of his classes. He apparently had administered a college level exam this morning as a motivational study tool, and she received a perfect score.

All the Cullen dialogue made me feel overwhelmed. I needed to get out of there.

"Jonathan?" I said timidly. I felt bad interrupting his stirring conversation. The feeling of being swept away by the Cullens was not lost on me.

"I'm going to head back. I have some work I need to do before my advanced classes." I thanked him for the lunch invite, and then quickly escaped into the hallway.

I successfully made my way back to room 312 without interruption. I locked the classroom door behind me. I still had a few minutes to myself before 5th period began.

I went to my desk and began flipping through Macbeth, picking out assorted discussion questions I thought my students would enjoy. Thinking ahead to 6th period, I remembered I needed to find a copy of Romeo and Juliet for Edward. I went to the book shelves in the back of the room, and started skimming through various titles. It took some searching, but I managed to find an old, tattered copy behind the stacks.

I stowed the copy away and unlocked the door to my classroom.

5th period was over in the blink of an eye.

While my students discussed Macbeth amongst themselves, I spent the last minutes of class thumbing through my favorite passages of Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare's words held a new meaning to me now. The implications of his work took on a different perspective; a more pessimistic one.

I was so enveloped in my discovery that I didn't hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the period.

I didn't even hear Edward approach my desk.

"Bella?" His sweet voice called me back to reality.

I looked up from my book to find a pair of liquid-topaz eyes gazing into mine.

He leaned in closer, a mere inches from my face now.

"Bella, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked tenderly.

I was at a loss for words. He was the only other person in the classroom, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for very much longer.

"Please" he begged. He placed his hand on the back of my chair. The chair adorned with Jonathan's jacket.

I wanted to say yes. In that moment, I would have followed him anywhere. His tone was so amiable…so full of longing.

I would have…if my 6th period students hadn't begun to trickle into the room.

I closed the copy of Romeo and Juliet and placed it in his icy hands. "I just can't right now Edward, I'm sorry. Please take your seat. Class is about to begin."

He didn't argue. He simply turned away from me, choosing a seat upfront. His face grew hard, his lips pressed together tightly.

The bell rang, and I stood to greet the class. I announced what we were doing for the day, and we jumped right into discussion.

I tried to avoid looking in Edward's direction, but my eyes naturally drifted towards him.

His demeanor was very still. He sat quiet…inattentive. He didn't react or respond to anything that was said by his peers. He kept his eyes down, looking at the floor; elbow on the desk, hand on his chin.

I didn't mind him daydreaming in class. I actually preferred it to his intense stares. I didn't have to work so hard to function if I felt his attention was somewhere other than on me.

The hour was almost over.

"Interesting point Claire," I encouraged. She was such a sweet girl; very shy. She rarely spoke during discussion.

The topic of romance had that affect on people, I noticed. Everyone had an opinion to share on the subject.

"But how old is Romeo exactly?" Amber piped in.

"I don't know. Shakespeare never says. We all know of course that Juliet is thirteen; the nurse comes right out and tells us....we then might make the leap and assume that Romeo is thirteen as well. What do you think?" I probed.

"I can't imagine Romeo being thirteen" Amber said sarcastically.

"But you can imagine Juliet being thirteen?" I inquired.

"Well it's easier for me to imagine…" she conceded

"Why is that Amber?"

"Romeo just seems more mature I guess."

"Hmm…" I took a second to formulate my answer. "I'm going to have to disagree. I think Juliet was the most mature person in the play actually; more so than Romeo."

Edward broke his stillness, slightly angling his head in my direction.

"It was certainly the case that men simply chose younger wives…Capulet for instance, is much older than his wife. I think it's safe to assume that Romeo, as well as Mercutio, Tybalt, and Paris are maybe late teens, early 20's?"

Amber nodded. "I can see that."

"So the fact that Juliet is thirteen, surrounded by people that are sometimes generations older than her, is quite impressive." I went on. "Their exact age isn't of consequence though. All that really matters is that Romeo and Juliet are an example of young love…a puppy love in my opinion."

"Puppy love?" Edward's angelic voice lit up the room, commanding everyone's attention.

"Do you have a different opinion Edward?" Surely, he wasn't about to preach the marvels of love to me

"Romeo and Juliet is the most famous love story in the English literary tradition," he stated dryly.

"I just think they're too young to know what true love is" I retorted.

"You really believe that?" Edward snapped. He sat up in his chair, almost in a defensive manner.

I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms in response. "Consider the facts. Only hours before announcing his love for Juliet, Romeo was infatuated with another woman. Does that sound like someone who really knows what love is?"

He sat there for a quick moment, looking dumbfounded at my words.

"Don't you see? Romeo didn't know what love was, _until _he met Juliet" Edward pleaded.

I laughed to myself. A memory of my eighteenth birthday flashed in my head; Edward and I on my couch. We had had this conversation before…only now, the roles were reversed. I wasn't going to back down. I didn't know if I believed in young love anymore.

"I'm just not entirely convinced of his love for Juliet. She very well may fall the same fate as Rosaline when another beautiful women comes along" I stated with authority.

"Romeo ends his life for her. Is that not enough evidence of his love?" Edward countered assertively. "He would rather die, than have to live without his Juliet."

I shrugged my shoulders and spoke more casually. "It sounds like Romeo was swept up by the passion of his affection more than anything."

Edward placed his hands over his face and began to shake his head. "I thought it was obvious…" he spoke softly this time.

The class sat motionless, hanging on his every word.

He lifted his head, and fixated his solemn eyes with mine. "Romeo's love is so passionate, so pure, that is supersedes all other values."

The bell rang then. Silence hung in the air as my students picked up their bags and made their way out of the room.

Edward held my gaze a moment longer. He looked tired…defeated. His head hung low as he gracefully rose from his seat and joined the students crowded by the exit.

Emotionally drained, I plopped down in my chair and rested my head on my desk. I was ready for this day to be over.

Over the murmur of students in the hallway I heard a light knocking on my door.

"Come in," I groaned, too tired to raise my head to see who it was.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan!"

My heart skipped a beat at the voice.

I was expecting Jonathan, coming to collect his coat, but this was a much better surprise.

Excitement grew in my chest as I looked up from my desk.

"Hello Alice."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There it is! Chapter 8, finally! I hope I didn't disappoint. I put a lot of work into this one, so I'd really love for you guys to take a second to review it. Thanks again for all support and patience. Reading some of your reviews was a comfort when things just got way too stressful last month. I 'm letting you know now, that I'm won't be updating again until after July 11th. Hopefully you guys will still be around. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeks around corner.... I won't give you a list of excuses. I'm just so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. Since it's been about two months, some of you may want to skim Chapter 8 again. I'll try my best to summarize the story to this point. **

**Five years after Edward left Bella. Bella is now a High School English teacher in Seattle. The Cullens recently moved to Seattle because Carlisle accepted a job as a professor at the University of Washington school of Medicine. At their new school, Edward discovers that Bella is his 6th period English teacher, in room 312. Bella teaches Advanced English in the afternoons. Her 5th period is studying MacBeth, and her 6th period is studying Romeo and Juliet. Jonathan Turner is a really great guy and a fellow English teacher who has feelings for Bella. Bella really likes Jonathan, but still can't see anyone as a romantic interest besides Edward. Jonathan invites Bella out, but she declines in favor of spending the weekend in Forks. On her way out of the school she trips, and of course Edward catches her. It's here that Edward decides that he doesn't have the strength to leave Bella again, even though he promised to stay away. Bella goes back to her apartment and breaks down about Edward's unconventional reappearance into her life. She drives to Forks where she tells Jacob about her Edward dilemma. Jacob is in love with Bella, but Bella only sees him as a friend. Jacob can't understand why Bella still cares for Edward and leaves mad. She falls asleep crying, feeling alone and scared. She has a dream that night where Edward is holding her and tells her that he loves her. Of course, Edward really is there saying and doing those things. After meeting with his family about Bella, and deciding that Alice can't approach her until Edward has had the chance to talk to her first, he drives to Forks to figure things out with Bella. After witnessing her pain he decides to put off his conversation with her. This is where Chapter 9's EPOV is starting.**

**My writing format switches back and forth each time between Bella and Edward. BPOV serves to further the storyline along, while EPOV gives more background to the same story. Chapter 8 was in BPOV: It's Monday. Bella returned to Seattle from Forks. Her and Jacob never made ammends. The sun causes Bella to forget her jacket. Edward offers her his coat, but she refuses. Jonathan offers his coat, and she accepts. Jonathan and her eat lunch together where he dishes about the brilliant new Cullens, and asks her on a date. 6th period, Edward and Bella engage in a debate about Romeo and Juliet which parallels their relationship. Alice stops by Bella's classroom to chat. ~ Like I said, a quick skim of Chapter 8 may be helpful. Chapter 9, is EPOV of Chapter 8. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

It was unfeasible. Impossible.

I shook my head, my hands cradling my face.

A deep groan rose in my chest and escaped my lips; each release of heavy breath an indication of my affliction.

I sat in my Volvo trying to think of a scenario where Bella could ever, possibly forgive me; where I revealed to her the lie that drastically changed both of our lives; where I caused her no more pain. I let out another sigh as I realized such an undertaking did not exist.

Her tortured face tonight reaffirmed all my suspicions. I was the source of her distress. Now and forevermore I would hurt her. There was no avoiding it.

I dropped my hands, and turned my gaze towards Bella's window.

I had made the correct decision to put off our inevitable conversation. Still I couldn't leave her yet. I was hollow when we weren't together, and I wasn't anxious to return to Seattle without her.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bella's low, steady breathing. I was grateful for her still slumber. She slept comfortably after I left her room. I let the melody of her heartbeat distract me, as I recalled her wet cheeks. Each painful tear, a knife stabbing me in the heart.

It was nearing dawn, when my body instinctively stiffened at the sound of a muffled ruffling in the forest beyond Bella's house. The noise was distinct; easily distinguishable from the clamorous birds chirping to eagerly greet the morning.

My hands clenched into tights fists as a rapid pulse came into play. It was strong. It was a human's heart.

A shiver of panic jolted through me as I caught wind of the intruder's thoughts. I saw trees blurring into a sea of green. I saw Bella. His mind was fixated on her.

My eyes black with hate, I left the car and crossed Bella's yard to the edge of the thicket; ready to attack the aggressor as soon as he arrived on scene. A tingle of anger slithered down my spine and settled in my stomach. Why hadn't Alice seen this assailant coming for my Bella? If I had not been so eager to make amends, I would not have been here at her house in Forks. To my selfish desires, I was actually grateful that fate had brought me here to protect my love.

I crouched low to the ground, hidden by the brush and ready to pounce. The intruder was approaching at a great speed; at a speed too quick to be an ordinary human.

And then I saw it. A gigantic, russet brown wolf emerge from the forest.

I kept my defensive stance, staring in disbelief at the filthy creature…..at the werewolf.

I let out a heightened growl; the foul stench of dog hanging in the air.

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth; a snarl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on me.

_What the hell are you doing here?! _

He curved his massive body, ready to spring.

I flashed my row of razor, sharp teeth; threatening him to back away.

_You'll ruin everything for her! _

I was very much intrigued at his statement. Did this volatile animal care for my Bella?

"Who are you?" I hissed.

_Who am I?! Filthy, arrogant, bloodsucker…. I'm the one who stayed! I'm the one who held her hand as she tried to put the pieces of her life back together after you left. _

I winced as images of Bella danced in his head, showcasing more portraits of her pain - her eyes lifeless and full of tears.

I flipped through his thoughts, taking notice of the memories where Bella's sadness was replaced with laughter – happiness that derived from Jacob Black's presence.

Yes, I knew this wolf. It was obvious to me now.

I relaxed my protective posture, convinced that this dog only had my love's interest at heart. He would not harm her. In fact, he was her best friend…..her solace. I didn't have to read his mind long to see that.

Jacob did not bestow the same courtesy to me. I was the enemy. My very presence threatened Bella and the life they had made together.

_She doesn't want you here!_

I spoke earnestly, gently. "Jacob……I love her. The last thing I want to do is cause her anymore pain."

_Love?! _His bulky body was pacing the yard, his eyes however - full of disgust, remained fixed on mine. _Is that what you do to someone you love?! Leave them broken in the woods?!_

"I understand your rationale. And, I can't begin to justify my actions….but make no mistake. I do love her. More than you or she'll ever know."

_Well, if that's true, then you'll go away now! Stop messing with her. Do what you promised and leave Bella alone. _

I bowed my head in defeat, and shoved both my hands in the pockets of my jeans. This dog was playing on my every insecurity.

"I just need to know, one thing" I sighed.

"Does she have any love left for me at all?" I whispered under my breath, ashamed to even entertain the possibility that she did.

He answered quickly and forcefully.

_No. _

I nodded at the answer I knew to be true.

_Now leave, and never return, _he growled.

"Thank you Jacob" I stated, my voice heavy with melancholy. "Thank you, for loving Bella and taking care of her." He had pulled Bella out of the darkness - to him, I would be eternally grateful.

He only grunted in return, glaring as I walked away from the place where my love slept soundly in her bed.

The drive to Seattle was excruciating as I confronted the fact that I would never be able to erase Jacob's tortured images of Bella from my vampire mind. My memory would forever hold in detail, evidence of the suffering I caused her.

The house was empty when I got home. I retreated to my room, grateful to be spared the questions and sympathetic feelings of my family. Unfortunately, my own thoughts were not so easy to hide from.

On my desk lay a note, scripted in Alice's meticulous handwriting.

**_We're out hunting for the day – thought you could use a break._**

**_Try these. They may help with your own peace of mind._**

Next to the note, she had set a large pair or expensive, noise-cancelling, headphones. She also pulled from my CD collection, a complete set of Ludwig Van Beethoven's 32 piano sonatas.

Beethoven was one of my favorite composers – his music reeked of passion. In the past five years I had come to truly empathize with the genius behind his art. Much like me, his personality was full of complexities and contradiction. Traces of anger and fear lingered in his music, revealing his despair over loving an unavailable woman.

I slipped the thick headphones over my ears and placed the shiny, silver disk into my portable CD player. I spun the volume to the highest setting, hoping to drown out the unremitting sensation of anguish that plagued my every thought.

I let Beethoven's turmoil wash over me and replace my own. The simple and gentle piano melody in the right hand reminded me of the unrevealing mask he often wore – sorrow so intense that he hid himself from relations with people. Underneath, the lively runs in the left hand represented Beethoven's tendency to over-think. The intense emotions he tried to downplay however where prevalent with every beautiful note. I got lost in the labyrinth of his melodic sentiment.

I had lost all sense of time. It was Monday morning when Alice crept into my room and pressed the pause button on my audio system; tearing my ties with Beethoven.

I could not be angry with her though. I had to face the world eventually, and she at least had blessed me with two days of quietness.

"Good morning Edward," she stated sheepishly. "How are we feeling today?"

"Better. Thank you Alice," I said removing the headphone from my ears and lifting them in gratitude.

"I knew Ludwig would do the trick. Misery loves company you know," she said more animatedly.

I managed to brave a small smile.

"So, will we be talking to Bella today?" she asked timidly.

"I don't think so" I replied, running my hands though my hair.

"Why Edward?!" Alice's whined like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I can't just wing this! I have to approach things with Bella very carefully" I argued in exasperation. "What does everyone expect me to say anyway?"

"Tell her the truth of course."

"It's not that simple, and you know it," I stated dryly. "I can't risk hurting her anymore Alice. I just can't."

"I don't think revealing your love will be the worst thing in the world Edward."

"Of course it will be," I snapped back. "She'll know I lied…. how can it not be painful to find out that the person you loved, the person you trusted lied to you?"

"She needs to know. She deserves to know."

"Nothing good will come from it," I retorted. My trip to Forks had shed light on my current predicament and I was convinced; it was silly to think that I could fix this. "I ruined everything – and it's far beyond repair. I know that now."

"How can you know unless you try?" my sister pleaded desperately.

"She doesn't love me Alice. Not anymore. What's best for Bella is if I just leave her alone." Jacob's words had reaffirmed my fears.

Alice's expression scrunched in anger. "Can Bella decide what's best for Bella for once?! You manipulated her choices before and look where that got us?!" She marched to the door in annoyance. She had clearly had enough of this conversation, and so had I. "If you don't tell her Edward Cullen, I will!" she huffed before exiting my room.

_We're leaving in 20 minutes! _Were her final thoughts to me as she stormed down the stairs.

The sun's morning glow peaked through the side window, scarcely warming the icy skin on my left arm. The bright star would be my savior today. I said a silent thank you, for blessing me with another day to think this complicated mess through.

Not a minute later, Jasper opened my door to peak his head in; bearing the bad new before my hopes even had a chance to settle. "Alice told me to tell you that we're still going to school. The skies will be overcast in a few minutes."

I let out a light groan.

_She knows the situation Edward - Alice is just on edge. She's anxious to make things right with her best friend. You know how much Alice misses her. _

Jasper sent me a wave of calm, trying to alleviate my apprehensiveness.

_Just remember that you're not the only one who loves Bella._ He shut the door then and left me alone to get ready.

I took a brief shower and was dressed within the allotted time frame Alice gave me to be downstairs.

The ride to school was silent. We were a very quiet group. Only I could hear their stream of thoughts. Alice was troubled, worrying about me, flipping though images of the future. I saw Bella and myself, but I couldn't make anything else out – the visions were hazy. The images shivered and disappeared as a million tiny choices rearranged the future again.

Alice folded her arms and slumped in her seat, no longer trying to conceal her disappointment. _Your future is shifting so much I can't keep up with any of it! _She snapped. _Your indecisiveness is infuriating!_

Jasper, God bless him, was thinking of ways to pull Alice from her sour mood – an anniversary sale at Max Mara in Seattle was currently at the top of his list of ideas.

Emmett was admiring the way his wife looked in her new winter sweater, and Rosalie apparently couldn't hold her thoughts in any longer.

"What happened this weekend Edward?" she voiced, cutting through the silence.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question myself," Alice piped in.

"I already told you, it just wasn't' the right time," I answered with authority, hoping to put an end to their tiresome prying.

"No, something happened. There's something off about you. Jasper can feel it, can't you Jazzy?"

Jasper's reluctance to confirm Alice's suspicions spoke volumes.

Her voice became softer then, as she placed her tiny hand in mine.

"Whatever it is. You can tell us."

"Not without judgment" I scoffed, removing my hands out from under hers, turning from my family's stares to look out the window. "Your attitude earlier did not go undetected" I stated matter-of-factly. I surveyed the crowd of students as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm sorry." She took back the hand I had recoiled, and held it firmly. "I'm just….angry….not at you….just at the way things have turned out. This wasn't' the future I had seen for us. I love you Edward. No matter what is said between us, I am always here for you. You must know that."

I did know that. My family had been nothing but patient and understanding – especially Alice.

We parked the car, but no one bothered exiting. My siblings sat anxiously, waiting for me to recount my weekend's events.

I struggled for the words to sum up my experience in Forks. I could only think of one.

"Werewolf" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked, a repulsed look on her face.

"Bella's best friend is a werewolf…..Jacob Black. You remember Ephraim Black of course," I trailed off.

"You're joking right?!" Rosalie went on, her tone mixed with bewilderment and disgust. "A werewolf?! As in, a filthy, volatile, mutt?!"

Emmett began to chuckle. "Man….there's no doubt about it. That girl is a magnet for trouble."

Rosalie slapped one of Emmett's muscular arms. "Idiot. There's nothing funny about this." Releasing her hard glare, she refocused her attention towards me. "What exactly happened Edward? How do you know that Bella keeps werewolves in her company?

"I saw it for myself….I talked with him."

"And did you tell this Jacob to stay the hell away from her?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Of course not."

"What do you mean of course not? A werewolf Edward! - He's dangerous. I can't believe _you_ of all people would stand aside while she continues to put herself in danger by associating with someone like him."

I opened my car door, already tired of this werewolf banter.

"Trust me Rosalie. I've hurt her more than he ever will." They just didn't understand. They didn't see. Jacob had nothing on me – I was the bigger threat.

She opened her mouth to argue, but Alice cut her off.

"Edward, she's coming."

The sight of Bella instantly warmed my heart, removing all traces of chagrin. Like a magnet, she drew me to her, pulling me from my sibling circle.

Everyone else faded into the background as I walked directly across the lot to the only person to ever hold my heart. I only saw her.

I hesitantly approached Bella, watching in discouragement as aversion settled into her big doe-eyes. Was she so opposed to be near me? I began to feel heartsick.

I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed to know where I stood.

I leaned in, smelling the sweet scent that came off her skin. "Bella," I breathed.

"Good morning Edward," her voice sparkled, trying to keep her odium at bay.

It took until Bella was shivering for me to notice that she wasn't wearing a coat. I quickly removed my outer covering, reprimanding my carelessness and panicked that she would fall ill from the cold.

"Bella, you're freezing. Would you like my jacket?" I offered her my coat, resisting with great difficulty to thereupon drape it around her shoulders. Getting Bella warm had become my prevailing concern.

She denied me without hesitation. "No, no thank you Edward." Her refusal was genteel, causing me more pain than if her tone had held great animosity.

I timidly withdrew my jacket, dismayed that she would rather suffer the cold, than don something of mine. Maybe her rejection wouldn't hurt as much if I didn't know how greatly she hated the bitter sting of Washington weather.

Bella's casual dismissal reminded me that just a few moments ago I was teeter-tottering on whether to accost my love at all. Hysteria coursed through my body as I wondered how I came to be standing next her right now, so ill-prepared.

I took a step closer, gauging her reactions as a sign to what my next move should be. She remained unchanged. I needed more.

"Bella, may I please speak with you privately?"

She answered more slowly this time, but just as casual.

"Sure. You may talk with me on my way to class."

It would have to be brief. The walk to her classroom was only a few minutes, and the location was less than acceptable, but….she had agreed to speak with me. My mouth turned up into a smile, unable to mask my gratitude.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

I sighed as I watched Bella hug herself for warmth. I wished so badly that she would allow me to care for her. I wondered if she would have accepted Jacob's jacket.

I walked nervously beside her, unsure of how to begin. We only made it a few steps however when Mr. Turner's eager thoughts again plagued my mind. Chasing down Bella seemed to be a tendency of his. In the midst of everything, I had somehow forgotten that Jacob and I were not the only ones after Bella's affections.

I stopped my trek towards 312, realizing that our short conversation had ended before it had begun. Bella continued on ahead, but soon looked back upon noticing my absence.

I longed to stay and erase the confused look on her face, but I knew I had to go. Jonathan would catch up to her in a moment.

I sighed and let out words I didn't wish to speak. "Bella, I'll catch up with you later."

I turned to walk away just as Jonathan arrived on scene. My family remained by the Volvo, concerned as ever, but I did not return to them. I wasn't up for their opinions on my latest encounter with the woman I loved

Bella's playful laugh held my attention, ringing like a bell over the crowds of students.

I stood at a distance, observing her beautiful disposition as she giggled and teased Jonathan.

I watched, suffocating in sadness as my love walk away from me; another man's jacket warming her body.

I made my way to first period alone, a feeling of hopelessness lodged in the pit of my stomach.

Jonathan intimidated me.

Not in the obvious sense of course, but because he and Bella fit. He was the perfect person to give her a normal life. In a world without monsters of magic, Jonathan was Bella's match – and that frightened me.

My classes before lunch proved no different than any other – impossibly monotonous. Alice met me after fourth period to accompany me to the cafeteria.

We took our places next to Emmett and Rosalie who were already seated. We sat in blissful quiet for the first few minutes of lunch, everyone speculating where Jasper was, and every mind wondering about my earlier events…..every mind, but Alice's. She curiously enough was singing the lyrics to "Alouette" over and over in her head, her gaze looking every direction except in my line of vision.

It was obvious – she was keeping something from me.

"What are you hiding Alice?" I accused, breaking the silence at the table.

Fortunately for Alice, she didn't get the opportunity to fabricate a story how the children's song was simply stuck in her head.

All attention turned to Jasper, making his fashionably late entrance, and grabbing a chair next to his grateful wife.

I shot her a look that this was not over. She forced a weak smile and turned to fix her eyes on the wall, pretending to be fascinated in the texture of the wall. All the while, continuing to sing.

_Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette je te plumerai…._

"So what's up with the tardiness Jazz?" Emmett inquired on everyone's behalf.

"I got held up in class," Jasper responded, giving Alice's hand a squeeze.

"Uh Oh….Did someone get in trouble on their second day?" Emmett picked up an apple and began twirling it by the stem.

"Hardly. Mr. Turner and I got caught up discussing the Civil War."

Alice gave a swift kick to Jasper's leg, and in a momentary lapse of annoyance, she forgot to conceal her thoughts….her vision.

I saw it all. With a heavy heart, I watched images of Bella and Jonathan on a date flash through Alice's mind.

"Please excuse me." I pushed my chair back, eager to leave the table.

"No, Edward wait…." my sister pleaded, reaching out for me. "Where are you going?"

"There's just so many reasons why Bella and I will never work....should never work."

"My visions are subjective, you can change them Edward. Tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I don't want to change them."

"You don't mean that," Jasper piped in.

"She's better without me. Why can't any of you see that? This here proves it. She's moved on."

"You love her Edward. Bella deserves to know that you love her. She needs all the facts before she chooses Jonathan to be apart of her future," Alice petitioned.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the pixie" Emmett interjected, wrapping his arm around Rosalie and pulling her close. "No one said love was easy bro. This is the price we pay to have our ladies." He leaned in, and gently kissed the golden locks on top his wife's head.

"I don't remember any of you dealing with these types of obstacles," I argued in frustration.

Rosalie straightened up from Emmett's embrace. "No offense Eddie, but none of us royally screwed up like you did. Love is a battlefield, and your mistake landed you in a field of mines."

I knew there was love behind her statement, but it was hard to detect behind the arrogance of it all.

"What Rosalie means…" Alice spoke more gently, "is that there is no easy route here. It's going to be hard. Really hard, but Bella is worth it. And you're worth it Edward."

Her words took a second to sink in.

I snickered, a genuine smirk on my face. "Oh is that what she meant?"

Rosalie playfully stuck out her tongue to mock me.

"Yup…." Emmett leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "My baby has a way with words."

I sat through fifth period, more optimistic and lighthearted. Alice had said something that struck a chord deep within me. Bella was worth it. That's all I had to remember. Bella was worth fighting for – and I was willing to fight forever.

The bell couldn't ring soon enough. I made sure I was the first one out the door, eager to speak with my 6th period English teacher. I waited impatiently outside 312, as the last of Bella's students trickled out the entrance way.

Her strong scent caught me off guard, as I crossed the threshold into her classroom. It was lovely, intoxicating. It still called to me.

I looked up towards the source of the beautiful fragrance and found Bella at the head room, her nose deep in a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I walked soundlessly to her desk, loving her more with each step, fascinated by the way she threw herself into her books.

"Bella," I whispered, declaring my presence.

She looked up from her book and met my eyes, her face perplexed as she adjusted back to reality. I took no pleasure in extracting her from Romeo's enchantments – I knew he was one of her favorite fictional characters – I empathized with the feeling as being detached from the wonderment of Beethoven's sonatas.

In any case, it was imperative that I speak with her.

"Bella, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Please." I beseeched, leaning in closer to her. My hand moved to rest on the back of her chair, where the soft fabric of Jonathan's coat grazed my fingertips, reining back my confidence.

My breath caught in my throat as I awaited her answer.

She stiffened her body, and my high-spirits dropped another notch as I realized that I would not be given the same opportunity as this morning.

She pushed the frayed copy of Romeo of Juliet towards me. "I can't right now Edward, I'm sorry. Please take your seat. Class is about to begin."

It was difficult not to feel disgruntled, and even more difficult to conceal the emotion from my expression.

The feeling of bleakness began to resurface as I took a seat in the front row, observing that our interchange didn't faze her at all.

I spent most of the hour daydreaming; letting myself hope that Bella would consent to a conversation after school had ended.

"I'm going to have disagree. I think Juliet was the most mature person in the play actually; more so than Romeo." I heard Bella speak with confidence, pulling me fully from my reverie.

So far the conversation had been tedious – students repeating answers I had had heard hundreds of times. Nothing original.

Bella was always surprising me. It was one of the things I loved most about her. She was so unique, so unlike every other predictable person, so extraordinary. But this statement threw me for a loop. Had things changed so much that she had turned on her beloved Romeo?

"It was certainly the case that men simply chose younger wives…Capulet for instance, is much older than his wife. I think it's safe to assume that Romeo, as well as Mercutio, Tybalt, and Paris are maybe late teens, early 20's?"

"So the fact that Juliet is thirteen, surrounded by people that are sometimes generations older than her, is quite impressive." She paused, and I leaned in for more; anxious to hear what her next words would be.

"Their exact age isn't of consequence though. All that really matters is that Romeo and Juliet are an example of young love…a puppy love in my opinion."

I was taken back by her statement. Surely she was trying to probe debate-this was not her true sentiment.

"Puppy love?" I had to clarify this misconception at once.

"Do you have a different opinion Edward?" She sounded sarcastic; almost amused that I would come to the star-crossed lover's guard. Once upon a time, I had issue with Romeo as an individual, but to degrade their entire relationship to puppy love was blasphemous.

"Romeo and Juliet is the most famous love story in the English literary tradition," I stated dryly. She could not argue with this reality.

"I just think they're too young to know what true love is." I began to become panicked, defensive; each pessimistic statement from her mouth causing me pain.

"You really believe that?" I snapped. I was willing to fight for Romeo and Juliet….I was willing to fight for us – Edward and Bella.

She leaned against her desk, crossing her arms; ready to battle against me.

"Consider the facts. Only hours before announcing his love for Juliet, Romeo was infatuated with another woman. Does that sound like someone who really knows what love is?"

"Don't you see? Romeo didn't know what love was, _until _he met Juliet" I pleaded. Could she not know? Know how her presence forever changed me? I thought I was destined to live out my limitless existence alone. I was not the same man, the moment she entered my life. She needed to know.

"I'm just not entirely convinced of his love for Juliet. She very well may fall the same fate as Rosaline when another beautiful women comes along" she stated, her tone callous.

The lines between Romeo and I seemed to be growing indistinguishable, yet I still couldn't fathom that her new found abhorrence applied to anything beyond Shakespeare's tragedy. I always knew it would be a difficult task to convince Bella that I loved her still. Never had I imagined though, that I would have to convince Bella that I had ever loved her at all.

"Romeo ends his life for her. Is that not enough evidence of his love? He would rather die, than have to live without his Juliet." I had said those exact words to her five years ago on her birthday. I had told her of my contingency plans if anything happened to her. I wouldn't live in a world without Bella in it.

She shrugged, and casually dismissed the weight of my statement. "It sounds like Romeo was swept up by the passion of his affection more than anything."

I didn't want to believe she was serious, but her chocolate eyes were brooding; her expression hard, and full of conviction.

I dropped my face into my hands, shaking my head in disbelief. So this was her opinion of me?

"I thought it was obvious…" I whispered, unduly in shock to speak any louder. I lifted my head, meeting her gaze, and locking our eyes. My next words were for her.

"Romeo's love is so passionate, so pure, that is supersedes all other values." She was the most important to thing me now; the most important thing to me ever. It hurt to think that she didn't accept this fact.

The bell rang then. She stood motionless at her desk, as did I. I sat looking for any sign that my final words took hold. I didn't see any.

I clutched the flimsy copy of Romeo and Juliet in my fist, and hastily made my way out into the hallway, where Alice was waiting for me, springing in place.

"What's got you all excited?" I asked irritated. I wasn't in the mood for her pep.

She just grinned, waiting and bouncing as I skimmed through her thoughts.

"Ah…." I nodded.

"Well technically, you did talk to her today…."

"I don't care Alice. Do whatever you want." Werewolves, Jonathan, Romeo….I had a whole new set of issues to work through. Alice didn't even make my list of concerns anymore.

"I knew you'd say that! Thanks Edward!" She kissed my cheek and walked towards Bella's classroom. "You don't need to wait for me. I have my own ride home," she waved.

I watched Alice knock on Bella's door, her smile spreading all the way to her ears.

My sister was truly happy, and for the moment that would do.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A million thank-you's if you're still reading this story. It means so much to me that you would stick around after so long. You are amazing, and I love you for your support. I'm going to try and post again within the next week and a half, before I start school, and homework takes over my life : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello amazing readers! So two weeks turned into a year... This one is short. I haven't proof-read it, or tried to make it flow. I just wrote it down. So I apologize if it's choppy or not as significant as other chapters. I still plan to finish the story, no matter how long it takes me. I just wanted to get the ball rolling again. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this! I apologize for the long wait. **

BPOV

Beautiful beyond imagine.

Her ebony hair meticulously pointed in every direction, and her amber eyes sparkled.

Alice Cullen stepped into my classroom, gently closing the door behind her.

I sat motionless at my desk, taken aback by her perfect presence.

A gnawing pain developed in my chest, as her company also summoned emotions of her absence the past five year.

I stared intently at the lively pixie in the doorway, recalling the countless times I longed for her shoulder to cry on. The special occasions she was never there for.

My acceptance to college, graduations, interviews, my first day as a teacher….

She would have had an outfit for them all. Sure, Alice's never-ending conquest to beautify me was infuriating, but I treasured her loving persistence. Those memories were stolen from me.

My best friend was stolen from me.

"Would it be terribly inappropriate to ask for a hug?" She asked taking a cautious step forward.

Without thinking I ran into her open arms, linking my own around her neck. I clutched to her tiny frame, thrown by how hard she was.

I gave over to my emotions as salty tears trickled down my face, staining her designer blouse. I felt bad ruining it, but not enough to pull away; I needed her.

"I've missed you Bella."

I squeezed her tighter, inhaling her exceptional scent. "You have no idea…You can't imagine what I've gone through, what I'm still going through."

Alice took her hand and began to rub comforting circles on my back. The coolness of her touch calmed me some.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to be here for you now."

I blinked a few more tears free from my eyelashes and released her from my embrace.

"Nothing would make me happier Alice."

I used my fingertips to wipe the wetness from my cheeks, and watched Alice's smile grow three sizes.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I choked back a laugh. "I know how much clothing means to you."

She looked down to examine the damage, letting out a similar chortle. "This old thing? I've had it nearly a month now. I'm actually overdue for an update in the wardrobe department…."

She trailed off, but I could have sworn I heard "Jasper…stole…credit cards…"

We both broke out into laughter then; the type of laughter that could only be shared between close friends in on some private joke.

"Speaking of clothes…look at you," she smiled wryly.

"You certainly look the part of a beautiful teacher that all the boys have crushes on."

I scoffed at the notion. "Hardly."

"Think what you will, but I know of at least three boys who can't take their eyes off you."

I started to fidget. I was getting uncomfortable on this topic. The last person I wanted to talk to about romance, even stupid high-school boy crushes, was the sister of the one boy who caught my breath every time I looked at his angelic face.

I nervously began to stack the papers on my desk. "Teenage hormones," I rationed.

"Oh that has nothing to do with it," she retorted with conviction. "And what's more interesting is that you like them too."

I gave her a sharp glare. "I don't know what you're insinuating, but yes I like all my students."

"Actually, only one of the boys is your student."

"In fact, one of them is about to step into your classroom right now." I didn't have the time to show her the confusion in my expression.

Just then I heard a muted knock at the door. I don't know why, but I scarcely allowed myself to hope that it was Edward outside my classroom.

I quickly smoothed down the wrinkles in my dress and watched in disappointment as Jonathan opened the door.

"Hey there! Did you have as long of a day as I did?" he asked with charm and a smile.

I let out a nervous laugh in agreement. "You have no idea Jonathan," I replied returning the warm greeting.

He always had such a calming charisma. I liked having him around. "I suppose you're here for your jacket."

"Yes that….and here to see you," he said sweetly.

I felt my cheeks becoming red hot as our conversation took an unexpected turn.

He apparently didn't notice Alice, who was pretending to read a book in the corner of the classroom.

"Mr. Turner," I said more formally, "have you met Alice Cullen?" I pointed to the pixie hiding behind a copy of _Oliver's Twist_.

She bounced up from her seat in one quick movement, excited to make her presence known.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were busy." He was uncomfortable; obviously embarrassed that he had been so casual with me in front of a student.

"I apologize for the interruption," he said with sincerity. He glided across the room with confidence and modesty and extended a hand towards my best friend.

"Hello Alice. It's so nice to meet you." Jonathan took her tiny hand in his. I wondered if he was surprised by the coolness of her touch. If he was, he didn't show it at all.

"I'm Mr. Turner, one of the history teachers here. How do you like Roosevelt High so far?"

"Very much actually. The school is gorgeous and the teachers are great," she said animatedly and looking my direction.

"Well I'm glad! We are so happy that you are all here. I have the pleasure of having one of your brothers in my class."

"Yes, Jasper spoke very fondly of you at lunch today."

"Oh good. I was afraid I had made an enemy out of him with our little debate today."

"No, no. Jasper loves to debate history. He's particularly passionate about the Civil War."

Jonathan let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, I can see that. I'm excited to hear what else he has to say!"

"Ask him if he thinks Lincoln, Grant, and Sherman were war criminals. He'll have a fun time with that one!"

Both Jonathan and Alice were laughing in harmony. "I'll definitely do that. Thanks for the suggestion."

I thought he was going to turn and leave. I was anxious to have this awkward meeting over, although they seemed to be enjoying their conversation about Jasper.

With a few chuckles still escaping his lips, Jonathan turned and picked up the book Alice was supposedly reading.

"And what do we have here?" he inquired.

"_Oliver Twist_. I wanted to show Ms. Swan one of my favorite quotes." A complete falsehood, Alice could lie with the best of them.

"Really, which one?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Without any hesitation, Alice flipped to a page in the middle of the book, and began to read.

"_I have not made a coffin of my heart, and sealed it up, forever, on my best affections. Deep affliction has but strengthened and refined them."_

She looked up at me then with a fervent expression, almost pleading with me with her eyes.

Jonathan had a tender look on his face, accompanied by a sweet, reassuring grin. "That's one of my favorites too Alice." He spoke softly and slowly.

A silence fell over my classroom until Jonathan spoke again several seconds later.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you," he said extending both hands to shake this time. "Please don't be a stranger if you happen to see me in the hallway. Thanks for the tip on Jasper. He might be a little edgy at lunch tomorrow, so beware."

Alice's face was beaming. She loved feisty Jasper. "Will do. Thanks Mr. Turner."

"Ms. Swan I'll see you tomorrow" he said more nervously.

"Wait Jonathan, don't forget your jacket!"

"Oh please keep it. You'll need it for the bus ride home. I'll get it tomorrow."

He was out the door, before I could argue with him.

"Well, well, well." Alice crossed her arms and looked at me amusingly.

"Well what?" Alice had been back in my life for a total of 5 minutes, and she was already starting to settle into her role as a loveable nuisance.

"It doesn't happen a lot, but I was kind of hoping that I was wrong this time. But it's there, plain as day."

"What's there? What are you talking about?" I was starting to get annoyed at her suggestive nuances.

"There are definitely feeling between you and Mr. Turner."

"Oh please, Jonathan is just a colleague. We're friends."

"No, I see the way you look at him. The way your face lights up when he's around. You like him."

"No I don't Alice. You're just being silly. Jonathan is good man, and a good friend. But that's it."

"I suppose Jacob Black is just a good friend too?"

"Do you even know who Jacob is?"

"Not personally no, but I know of your werewolf friend...Honestly Bella, a werewolf?"

"Interrogations about my relationship with a werewolf, coming from the tiny vampire….that doesn't seem a bit hypocritical to you?"

She didn't answer. She just tapped her foot, arms still crossed, impatiently waiting for my reply.

"Jacob is more than a friend," I finally relinquished.

"I love him as a brother. There's nothing romantic between us." _Believe me I tried_, I thought to myself. I tried to give my heart to this man who obviously adored me. To this man who replaced my tears with laughter and love. I just couldn't.

"And what about Edward?"

I winced at his name. She said it so casually, like it held no significance for me.

"What about Edward?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me that he's just a friend as well."

I didn't reply right away. I didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of silence, I said the obvious answer.

"No. Edward is not my friend."

**Let me know that you're still here by reviewing! Thanks so much for you patience, all your encouraing PMs, and beautiful reviews. I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Look at that! My second update in one week! That's never happened. This one is short too. I've decided that to pump these chapters out, I have to keep them shorter. Chapters 10, 11, 12 and maybe 13, I originally planned to be just Chapter 10. But I'm splitting them up so you guys can get them faster! **

BPOV

"This is silly. Please let me carry something for you," Alice whined. She held the classroom door open for me.

"No, no I got it." I had my briefcase clutched in my right hand and a stack of books balanced on my left arm like a waiter carrying dishes. Jonathan's jacket was draped around my shoulders.

I inched slowly down the hallway making adjustments as I walked, careful to keep the items perfectly balanced.

"You're not seriously going to ride the bus home this way are you?" She had the most quizzical look about her.

"This is nothing. You should have seen me in college," I laughed. "I carried books to and from school like a pro."

I looked to Alice expecting to see a huge grin on her face. Surely scenarios of me juggling books like a clown conjured up a couple of funny images.

My own smile disappeared when I saw her solemn expression.

"I wish I did see you in college." Her voice was hushed, full or remorse. "I missed so much."

I quickly switched the subject. I didn't like to see Alice so sad.

"So…..tell me what's been going on with you guys," I asked more upbeat, trying to lighten the mood.

Her expression softened a bit. "There's not much to tell actually."

I felt a lump in my stomach. I had asked the question, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to actually hear her answer. I was hanging on the cliffs of sanity by the tips of my fingers. I didn't want to know about…..his distractions.

"_I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted._"I distinctly remember his tranquil smile after he breathed those words to me. So many sleepless nights I wondered what or better yet, _who_ would be Edward's distraction.

We had reached the end of the hallway. I waited as Alice pushed open the door, revealing the cool mist outdoors.

My body shivered in response to the sudden exposure to the cold.

"We didn't do much the first year," she continued. "As soon as Edward came back, we went to Alaska to visit some family friends. We took a break from the whole school routine. This is the first one we've attended since Forks."

My legs went limp. Edward left his family? Why? Where did he go? Who was he with?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice stopped walking, her voice saturated with worry.

I took a deep breath, letting the cold air refresh my senses and calm my racing heart.

"Nothing," I said in good spirits. "I'm just having some difficulty carrying all this stuff. I thought I could handle it, but I guess not…..could you help me?"

Would she buy my cover? My voice sounded too chipper….

If my lie was obvious, Alice didn't say anything about it. She just smiled and took the books from my hands.

"Alright, follow me," she exclaimed brightly.

Wait. Where was she going? "My bus stop is this way," I said gesturing toward the street.

"Nope….you're going with me." She looked behind her shoulder and flashed me a grin that touched her eyes.

I looked around the parking lot. I could count the number of cars on one hand. We were walking towards the huge, black jeep on the side of the school.

"Alice, I can't go with you," I pleaded.

"And why not?" she asked with great buoyancy.

"Oh I don't know….because I'm a teacher and you're a student. I can't get into the same car with you." Did I really have to spell this out for her?

"Is that what you're worried about? There's no one around to see you."

She paused briefly.

"Besides, I already see you coming with me and everything is fine…And I'm holding your books for ransom, so there's no point fighting fate." She lifted the stack of books easily above her head and continued walking towards the jeep.

"Fine," I relinquished. A ride home wasn't the worst thing in the world.

I placed Jonathan's coat and my briefcase on the backseat. Getting into the passenger seat was more difficult that I had expected. The jeep was quite large, and high off the ground. I used all my forearm strength to pull myself up into the vehicle. The smooth leather seats were cool against my skin.

"I take it this is Emmett's car," I asked, almost out of breath.

"How could you tell?" she teased. I watched with envy as Alice lifted herself into the driver's seat with the greatest ease and delicacy. Her tiny frame looked funny behind the wheel.

I buckled my seat belt and inhaled the crisp, sweet air in the car. My heart longed for more. It smelt like home….it smelt like them.

"So….if you have the car….how did everyone else get back?"

"I made a call."

"Oh…?" I inquired.

"I had Esme come pick them up."

"Is that right?" I smiled. Alice and her visions…. "I take it you already know how to get to my house then?"

She pulled out of the school parking lot, maneuvering the big rig with confidence and skill.

"Actually, in my vision we didn't go to your house."

"Ok…" I was afraid to ask. "Where did we go?"

She didn't have to say anything. Her hopeful expression spoke volumes.

"No." I began to shake my head. "No."

Was she crazy? It was bad enough to see Edward 6th period, but to see him after school too? No.

"Please?" she begged, her golden eyes taking on a look of desperation.

"No way Alice. I can't." My head still shaking, I lifted up my arms in protest. "I can't just pop over to your house and hang out with everyone. Things are different now."

"Not for us! We all still love you."

I was getting irate. How could she say that? We _all_ still love you.

"No Alice." I said firmly.

"Please Bella? What about Carlisle and Esme? They miss you terribly. The rest of us at least get to see you at school. When are they going to get there chance unless you come over?"

"Parent-Teacher Conferences," I mumbled in anger.

An awkward silence fell over the car. Both of us pouting, both of us unwilling to budge on the matter at hand.

The trouble was….I did want to see Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to see Emmett and Jasper. Lord help me, I even wanted to see Rosalie. I missed them with every fiber of my being. I just couldn't face him….not yet at least. It was one thing to be Ms. Swan during 6th period, but I couldn't just be Bella around him. I might fall to pieces.

"Would it help if I said Edward wasn't going to be there?"

The clamp around my fears abruptly vanquished. I was overwhelmed with a gush or relief.

Alice could tell that this news comforted me. She tried one more time. "Please Bella."

My body relaxed, and she new that I had conceded.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you! Oh Esme will be so happy to see you! You don't know how we've missed you."

I let myself smile, excited to see the family I knew I would have been apart of if they never left me.

The drive wasn't far. A couple of turns, and we were in the emerald Seattle forest. Their house was on a private hill overlooking Lake Washington. It was perfect. It reminded me so much of their home in Forks.

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, the lump in my stomach returned.

"I don't think I can do this."

"It's just us. There's nothing be nervous about." She opened her door and jumped out of the car like a ballerina.

I looked up at the big, beautiful house and tried to push out my nerves. Alice went to my side of the car, and opened up the door.

"You'll see Bella. Everything will be fine."

I took her stone hand and hopped down, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Alright…let's do this then."

**Thank you to all my faithful readers! I still have many. I've lost some of you. I knew I would. I mean...it's been a year! But thank you so much for those of you who are still around. Please review, so I know you're there!**


End file.
